La Novia de Izuku
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Un sábado cualquiera algunos alumnos de la clase 3-A hablan sobre parejas y se toca el tema de si Izuku tiene una, algo que en un principio descartan. Pero cuando lo ven salir al centro con un sospechoso buen humor deciden seguirlo en secreto para saber de una vez por todas si el amable peliverde en realidad tenia una novia. AU
1. La Novia de Izuku

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Esta historia es AU donde no existen Quirks y la clase 3-A hablan en los dormitorios, solo para aclarar que Toga aquí no es una villana. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: La Novia de Izuku**_

Una mañana de sábado tranquila en Japón, las familias salían a pasear por las calles, las parejas tenían citas sin preocupaciones y los estudiantes de Yuuei descansaban de sus ajetreadas clases y tareas, después de todo formaban parte de una prestigiosa academia y debían cumplir los estándares, era de agradecer que pudieran descansar el fin de semana.

Ante este día libre que tuvieron, algunos fueron a ver a sus familias mientras que otros decidieron quedarse en las instalaciones de sus dormitorios para simplemente pasar el tiempo holgazaneando o realizar algunos de sus hobbies.

Ahora nos enfocamos en la sala de estar de la clase 3-A en la cual se encontraban algunos de los integrantes de la clase, los cuales eran Kirishima, Kaminari, Mineta, Sero, Ojiro, Mina, Momo, Kyouka, Uraraka, Bakugou y Todoroki. Los que estaban sentados en el suelo eran Sero, Ojiro y Mineta mientras que los demás se encontraban sentados en los sofás, más concretamente ordenados de la siguiente manera: Mina, Kirishima, Kyouka y Kaminari en un sofá mientras que en otro estaban Momo, Todoroki, Uraraka y Bakugou.

 **-Oigan, ¿se les ocurre algo interesante que hacer?-** , preguntó Sero aburrido y mirando a sus amigos, ya que él por su parte no tenía nada que hacer y eso le mataba de aburrimiento.

 **-¿Qué te parece si…?-** , estaba por decir Mineta con una sonrisa pervertida pero es rápidamente interrumpido.

 **-Que no sea nada pervertido, Mineta-** , dijo Ojiro con cansancio para luego suspirar, Mineta por su parte solo se detuvo sin alguna idea y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo.

 **-¿Qué les parece si hablamos de las parejas de la clase?-** , propuso Mina con una gran sonrisa entusiasta mientras alzaba una mano en el aire.

 **-Mmm, no lo sé, en realidad de eso solo hablan las chicas-** , opino Kaminari no muy de acuerdo con la idea.

 **-¿Tienes acaso una mejor idea?-** , preguntó Mina con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras que el rubio solo callaba sin nada que argumentar. **–Eso pensé-** , dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras que Kirishima reía divertido.

 **-La primera pareja que se formó en el salón es la nuestra a principios de segundo año-** , dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa tranquila mientras se recostaba hacia atrás y se señalaba así mismo y a Mina con un pulgar.

 **-Eso aun ahora me sorprende, sabía que se llevaban bien pero no esperaba que Kirishima tuviera la iniciativa-** , dijo Sero con un tono bromista mientras que Bakugou sonrió disimuladamente por la broma.

 **-Y no la tuvo, yo fui quien tomó cartas en el asunto para atraparlo-** , contestó Mina divertida causando que Kaminari, Ojiro, Sero y Mineta comenzaran a reírse del pelirojo que formó un pequeño puchero molesto, pero Mina le tomó de la mano para sonreírle alegremente, provocando una sonrisa igual en Kirishima que se acomodó junto a su chica.

 **-¡Hahahaha!, en serio amigo, d-de verdad me das lastima-** , decía Kaminari riéndose de Kirishima pero sus burlas fueron cortadas por un codazo en su abdomen cortesía de Kyouka.

 **-Te gusta burlarte mucho, pero tú en realidad cuando te me ibas a confesar tuviste un cortocircuito de los nervios y te volviste idiota diciendo "Hey, me gustas"-** , dijo Kyouka con una sonrisa divertida a Kaminari que sonrió con nerviosismo para luego girar su cabeza hacia sus amigos, los cuales le miraban divertidos tapando sus bocas hasta que por fin estallaron en carcajadas.

 **-No seas mala con él, ese día viniste nerviosa a mi cuarto y no pudiste decirme nada durante una hora hasta que te tranquilizaste-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila hacia su amiga que se sonrojó muchísimo y avergonzada desvió la mirada de Kaminari que trataba de verle la cara por fastidiarla un poco.

 **-Lo de ustedes dos sí que me lo esperaba, después de todo son unos de los mejores alumnos del salón-** , les dijo Uraraka a la pelinegra que estaba sentada al lado de Todoroki que permanecía sereno como de costumbre.

 **-Nuestras notas no tienen nada que ver con nuestra relación, si tuviera que decir que fue pues diría que fueron las sesiones de estudio en los exámenes finales en segundo año-** , dijo Todoroki con tranquilidad mientras que Momo guardaba silencio y se sonrojaba mirando su regazo, pues aun tenia frescos los recuerdos de su acercamiento al chico de cabello bicolor en aquellas sesiones.

 **-Vaya, no esperaba que Momo-chan llegara a ser tan atrevida-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa pícara mientras que Mineta comenzaba a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo por la envidia.

 **-¡N-No es lo que piensan!, ¡l-lo único que llegamos a hacer es tomarnos de las manos!-** , exclamaba Momo muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

 **-Era de esperarse, el bastardo mitad-mitad no pudo haber tenido el valor de comportarse como un hombre-** , dijo Bakugou con una sonrisa arrogante viendo a Todoroki que afiló la mirada con molestia.

 **-Lo más lejos que hemos llegado es a besarnos, en cambio tú seguramente no has llegado así de lejos con Uraraka-** , dijo Todoroki de manera tajante y directa, provocando que Bakugou haga una mueca de enojo mientras que Uraraka se ponía roja de la vergüenza y miraba a su regazo avergonzada.

 **-Pero esto de verdad es increíble, los más populares de la clase tienen parejas mientras que nosotros seguimos solteros-** , dijo Sero fingiendo depresión mientras dibujaba con un dedo círculos en el suelo.

 **-No te deprimas por eso, ¡aún tenemos a Midoriya de nuestro lado!-** , dijo Mineta con un pulgar en alto como si ese hecho le llenara internamente.

 **-Tienes razón, en estos tres años que lo conozco no he visto a Midoriya teniendo alguna pareja, y eso que ha tenido chicas que se le han confesado-** , dijo Ojiro con tranquilidad.

 **-Si no recuerdo mal estaba esa chica Hatsume, también estaba Nejire-Senpai y lo más sorprendente fue Kendo de la clase B, ahora que lo pienso Midoriya es todo un galán-** , dijo Mina divertida mientras que Bakugou solo chasqueaba con la lengua desviando la mirada.

 **-Seguramente es gay, después de todo quién rechaza a esas tres hermosuras-** , comentó Mineta cruzándose de brazos envidioso ante lo suertudo que era el peliverde.

 **-No deberías opinar así de Midoriya, quizás ya tenía novia desde antes-** , dijo Todoroki con calma mientras que Momo asentía de acuerdo con él, provocando que la pareja recibieran las miradas de los demás que no sabían si tomarse eso como una clase de broma o si en verdad estaban diciendo que Izuku siendo el numero uno de la clase ya tenía pareja y nadie se percató de eso.

- **Deja de decir mierda, es completamente imposible que Deku fuera a tener a alguien y menos aún que pueda ocultarlo-** , dijo Bakugou con el ceño fruncido mientras que varios le daban la razón, más que nada porque no imaginaban al peliverde pudiendo engañar a todo el salón y que nadie se diera cuenta.

La conversación hubiera seguido de no ser porque todos escucharon pisadas provenientes de las escaleras y se voltearon para ver como el mencionado Izuku bajaba con ropas casuales y cómodas que resaltaban su físico y tenía una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

 **-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen?-** , dijo Izuku con un buen humor evidente a kilómetros de distancia mientras se acercaba a sus amigos en la sala de estar.

 **-Nada de nada Deku-kun, ¿y a ti qué te sucedió para que estés tan feliz?-** , preguntó Uraraka con una sonrisa a su amigo peliverde mientras que los demás se planteaban la misma pregunta.

 **-En realidad no es nada, solo voy a salir a pasear como siempre hago los sábados-** , respondió el peliverde sin quitar su sonrisa llena de felicidad que estaba comenzando a molestar a Mineta y a Sero.

 **-En ese caso espero que vuelvas antes de las once, sabes que Lida apenas aceptó el agregar una hora más al límite de llegada-,** dijo Todoroki con tranquilidad a su mejor amigo que asintió en respuesta.

 **-Lo sé y gracias Todoroki-kun, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme-** , contestó el peliverde para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

 **-¿Vas a encontrarte con alguien, Midoriya?-** , preguntó Mina con una gran sonrisa mientras que Kirishima, Kyouka y Momo se ponían las palmas en la frente ante lo impertinente que era la pelirosa.

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste, Ashido-san?-** , preguntó Izuku girando la cabeza para ver algo incrédulo a su compañera, la cual dejó caer su quijada ante la sorpresa mientras que los demás mostraban su impresión a su propia forma. **–De cualquier manera los veo después, adiós-** , se despidió el peliverde con una animada y amable sonrisa para luego salir por la puerta principal del edificio dejando a todos sus amigos en un súbito silencio en el cual nadie decía nada.

 **-¿N-No creerán que de verdad Midoriya tenga novia, cierto?-** , preguntó Kaminari con una sonrisa tensa mirando al resto que parecían no salir de su impresión.

 **-En realidad no podemos sacar esas conclusiones, puede que vaya a encontrarse con algún amigo o familiar-** , dijo Momo siendo la voz de la razón a pesar de que en serio tenia intriga por saber con quién se encontraría Izuku.

 **-¿Tu sabias de esto, Todoroki?-** , preguntó Uraraka intrigada mirando al chico de cabello bicolor que se giró a verle con tranquilidad.

 **-Sí, todos los sábados en la mañana y los domingos en la noche Midoriya sale a pasear y vuelve tarde, alguna que otra vez me ofreció ir con él pero decline debido a que debía estudiar-** , respondió Todoroki con calma mientras que Bakugou se paraba de su asiento con enojo.

 **-¿¡Y por qué mierda Deku no me dijo nada!?-** , exclamó Bakugou con enojo sintiendo algo traicionado debido a que su rival y amigo de la infancia parecía más apegado al bastardo mitad-mitad.

 **-En realidad trató de decirte pero siempre respondías con insultos o simplemente te ibas sin escucharle-** , aclaraba Shoto con calma recordando las muchas veces en las cuales el rubio cenizo pasaba de largo del peliverde.

 **-¡Eso es porque tardaba mucho en explicarse y comenzaba a balbucear!-** , exclamó Bakugou histérico para cruzarse de brazos y luego sentarse de mala gana en el sofá mientras que Uraraka reía un poco ante lo Tsudere que llegaba a ser su novio.

 **-¡De cualquier manera yo voto por que sigamos a Midoriya para descubrir si se va a reunir con su novia!, ¿alguien se me une?-** , declaró Mina con una sonrisa entusiasta mientras se ponía de pie.

 **-No creo que deberíamos, eso sería invadir su privacidad-** , dijo Kyouka en conflicto consigo misma ya que estaba muy intrigada pero aun así su moral le impedía hacerlo, Kaminari por su parte ya estaba de pie al igual que Ojiro, Sero y Mineta. Kyouka miró incrédula a su novio ante lo poco que se lo pensó para aceptar.

 **-Oye seguramente estas tan intrigada como nosotros, además nos lo estuvo ocultando a nosotros por lo cual debe de ser algo gordo-** , dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa despreocupada y extendiéndole una mano a la pelinegra que se lo pensó unos segundos para luego tomar su mano y ponerse de pie.

 **-Solo faltan ustedes cuatro-** , les dijo Mina a Todoroki, Momo, Uraraka y a Bakugou mientras que Kaminari se ponía de pie con una sonrisa nerviosa, en realidad quería respetar la privacidad de su amigo pero no quería estar en contra de lo que decía su novia, de otra forma ella encontraría alguna manera de convencerle de ir y eso no seria bonito.

 **-Mmm, ¿tú qué opinas, Bakugou?-** , le preguntó Uraraka al rubio cenizo que desvió la mirada con molestia.

 **-Pues me rehúso a dejar que Deku pueda ocultarme un secreto a mí por más tiempo-** , dijo el rubio con seriedad mientras se ponía de pie junto con Uraraka que estaba muy intrigada por saber con quién se reuniría Izuku que alguna vez fue su amor platónico.

 **-Pues yo también estoy intrigada y ya que van todos no veo por qué no ir nosotros también, ¿tú qué opinas Todoroki-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Iré también, no puedo dejar que Bakugou termine haciendo una escena avergonzando a Midoriya-** , respondió Todoroki con calma y mirando de reojo a Katsuki mientras se ponía de pie junto a Momo.

 **-¿Qué eres tú?, ¿su puta niñera o qué?-** , preguntó Bakugou molesto y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida seguido por todos los demás que comenzarían su misión de espionaje de Izuku.

* * *

Salieron de los dormitorios siguiendo al peliverde con sigilo y en silencio, o por lo menos la mayor cantidad que podía haber al tener a Bakugou con ellos ya que cada que podía insultaba al peliverde por tener esa maldita sonrisa llena de alegría en su cara.

De esa manera prosiguieron siguiéndolo tratando de no ser descubiertos pues eran un grupo algo numeroso y digamos que resaltaban entre las demás personas con facilidad, menos Sero y Ojiro que bien podía ser personas muy comunes y corrientes.

Izuku por su parte caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que captaba varias miradas de las chicas de su alrededor que no despegaron el ojo del atractivo y alto peliverde que ni se percataba de esas miradas, cosa que si notaron los amigos del chico que le seguían a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

 **-Cállenlo bien antes de que Midoriya pueda oírnos-** , le dijo Momo a Sero y a Ojiro que tenían a Mineta agarrado de los brazos mientras le tapaban la boca ya que el pelimorado estaba muriéndose de la envidia ante la popular que era Midoriya con las chicas y no lo notaba.

 **-Oigan miren, se dirige a aquella fuente en la plaza-** , les dijo Mina a los demás que enfocaron su atención en Izuku que se adentraba en una plaza por la cual paseaban familias, parejas y algún que otro ciudadano común.

Todos se movieron con calma hasta al frente de un café y se sentaron en las mesas al aire libre con disimulo con la vista puesta en la fuente de agua a la cual Izuku se estaba dirigiendo. Cada pareja se sentó en una mesa y los tres solteros en otra con Mineta amarrado a su silla con cinta adhesiva que Sero llevaba consigo siempre.

En ese estado esperaron cerca de cinco minutos y solo veían como el peliverde esperaba al frente de la fuente sin quitar en ningún momento su radiante y alegre sonrisa. Honestamente ya varios se estaban impacientando y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a dudar de seguir con aquella misión.

 **-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, seguramente no se va a encontrar con nadie-** , dijo Sero suspirando aburrido mientras reposaba su mentón sobre la mesa y miraba los binoculares que Momo les había dado a todos para observar, total ella es millonaria.

 **-Sero tiene razón, probablemente solo dijo eso para no parecer solitario-** , comentó Kaminari con fastidio y jugando con uno de los jacks de Kyouka hasta que esta se hartó y se lo clavó en un ojo provocándole mucho dolor al rubio que se tapó la boca para no alertar a Izuku.

 **-Shh, mírenlo-** , dijo Uraraka callando a los chicos para luego apuntar hacia Izuku y que todos enfocaran su atención en el peliverde que parecía mirar en una dirección en concreto mientras que su mueca de felicidad se agravaba, provocando que todos se intriguen y miraran en la misma dirección a la cual él miraba.

Observaron a una hermosa chica rubia delgada de tez pálida y de una estatura de 1 metro 68 centímetros, su cabello está recogido en dos bollos desordenados a cada lado de su cabeza, lleva un flequillo recto de corte desigual junto con dos mechones de cabello que caen por ambos lados de su cara. Tiene unos hermosos ojos amarillos y las pestañas un poco largas dándole un toque más coqueto a la chica.

Ella vestía una camisa negra algo ajustada que denotaba bien sus pechos, dejaba descubiertos los hombros y tenía cuerdas en los costados de sus mangas que estaban entrelazadas hasta el antebrazo, también llevaba un mini short café que resaltaba su firme y bien formado trasero, unas medias negras hasta por encima de las rodillas que hacían notar sus esbeltas piernas y por ultimo unas zapatillas negras.

El grupo se quedó sorprendido al verla ya que podían asegurar sin ninguna vergüenza que esa chica en realidad que era la definición de belleza natural, dado que con ropas tan simples y un peinado descuidado aun así se veía en realidad hermosa, cosa que las hemorragias nasales de Sero y Mineta podían confirmar.

 **-¡Izuku!-** , exclamó la rubia con entusiasmo alzando una mano en el aire para saludar al peliverde mientras que caminaba en su dirección.

 **-¡Toga!-** , respondió el peliverde de la misma manera mientras que ambos caminaban acortando la distancia que los separaba.

 **-En realidad que es muy bonita, me preguntó qué será de Midoriya-** , comentó Kyouka con la mirada bien puesta en la rubia y su amigo.

 **-Lo sabremos pronto-** , dijo Momo concentrada mientras observaba como de caminar normal fueron acelerando el paso como si tuvieran prisa para encontrarse.

Izuku y Toga se acercaban con grandes sonrisas en sus caras y al momento de toparse, el peliverde tomó de la cintura a la rubia para elevarla en el aire con alegría mientras que ella reía divertida para incredulidad del grupo que no esperaban ver esa acción por parte de su amigo.

 **-¿Será una prima o algo?-** , preguntó Ojiro intrigado viendo la escena.

Izuku la dejó de girar para abrazarla pegándola contra su cuerpo mientras que su expresión se suavizaba en una más cálida y cariñosa. Toga sonrió con cariño mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del peliverde mientras que este la descendía un poco aun estando ella mirando hacia abajo a Izuku.

El peliverde abrazaba su cintura con posesividad y ella rodeaba al chico con sus piernas apegando más sus cuerpos mientras que lentamente sus rostros iban acortando distancia hasta el punto en que podían sentir sus propias respiraciones. Las mejillas de ambos se estaban sonrojando y al final sus labios se fundieron en un profundo y amoroso beso que dejó completamente atónitos al grupo de espías que dejaron caer sus quijadas de la sorpresa mientras que Minera sufría un paro cardiaco y escupía espuma por la boca como si tuviera rabia.

 **-E-Eso no es algo que haces con una prima, ¿o sí?-** , preguntó Sero con una sonrisa tensa y nerviosa sin poder despegar los ojos de la escena.

 **-Maldito suertudo-** , dijo Kaminari boquiabierto ya que tenía un poco de envidia del peliverde solo para después recibir un duro codazo de Kyouka en su abdomen sacándole el aire.

 **-C-Creo que con esto ya confirmamos que tiene novia-** , dijo Uraraka mirando al resto con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que daba algo de vergüenza ver como se expresan su amor con tanta libertad a pesar de estar en medio de una plaza pública.

 **-Maldito Deku, se atreve a superarme también en cuanto a chicas-** , masculló Bakugou molesto pensando que su rival debió de haber llegado lejos con esa rubia como para besarse en público sin la timidez que siempre presentaba antes.

Izuku y Toga separaron sus labios para mirarse fijamente el uno al otro con cariño en lo que Izuku la deja lentamente en el suelo a ella. Las mejillas de ambos están coloradas aun y sin más cierran sus ojos para juntar sus frentes con sonrisas felices grabadas en sus caras.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron para mirarse el uno al otro mientras que Momo sacaba de quien sabe dónde un equipo espía para escuchar la conversación a través de una pequeña radio.

 **-En verdad me alegra verte de nuevo Toga-** , dijo Izuku notablemente animado mirando a la rubia.

 **-A mí me alegra mucho más, es difícil verte solo cinco o cuatro veces a la semana-** , respondió Toga con una linda y divertida sonrisa.

 **-Lo bueno es que ya casi nos graduamos y tendremos más tiempo para nosotros, ¿no crees?-** , dijo Izuku con una expresión cálida mientras tomaba de la mano a Toga y comenzaban a caminar.

 **-Tienes razón, ¿ahora a dónde quieres ir, Izuku?-** , preguntó Toga mirando a su novio mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad.

 **-P-Pues hice un plan que podríamos seguir para nuestra cita-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, cosa que divirtió a Toga que soltó una risilla.

 **-Tú y tus planes, ¡mejor lo hacemos a mi modo y vamos sin rumbo!-** , exclamó Toga con entusiasmo infantil y despreocupado alzando la mano de ella y de Izuku en el aire, sacándole una risa al peliverde que le gustaba ver esa faceta despreocupada de ella.

 **-Por mi está bien siempre y cuando no amenaces a alguien-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad mientras volvía su vista al frente y Toga bajaba sus manos que seguían entrelazadas y fruncía el ceño de manera adorable.

 **-¡Oye!, sabes bien que no me puedo controlar cuando veo a una cualquiera tratando de coquetearte-** , contestó Toga haciendo un lindo puchero molesta y tocando el pecho de Izuku con un dedo índice de manera acusadora.

 **-El ofrecerme un descuento de palomitas no es coquetear-** , dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa nerviosa recordando aquel incidente en el cine en el cual Toga había formado una escena.

 **-Lo es si se te queda viendo como una pervertida para luego guiñarte un ojo y darte su número-** , recalcó Toga acercando más su cara e inflando sus mejillas con molestia causando que Izuku riera un poco.

 **-De cualquier manera vamos al cine que está a unas cuadras de aquí, que yo recuerde deben tener Venom aun en cartelera-** , le dijo Izuku a la rubia que de manera automática puso una gran sonrisa mientras que en sus ojos se iluminaban de la emoción.

 **-¡Venom!, ¡vámonos de una vez antes de que se acaben todos los asientos!-** , exclamaba Toga entusiasmada como una niña pequeña para luego correr arrastrando a Izuku que solo se dejaba llevar por su novia que había esperado con ansias el ver esa película.

El grupo de espías aun procesaba todo lo que estaban viendo y más de uno quería hacer algún comentario pero Mina se para inmediatamente de su asiento para mirarles a todos con firmeza.

 **-¡Síganlos y no los pierdan de vista!-** , les ordenó Mina a todos para luego tomar del cuello de la camisa a Kirishima y salir corriendo en persecución de Izuku y Toga, los demás se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos para después comenzar a seguirles el paso con más tranquilidad, era mejor eso a andar corriendo como Mina.

* * *

Ahora nos movemos con la pareja que acababa de salir de la fila de las palomitas estando Izuku sosteniendo la caja mediana y un refresco grande que él y Toga compartirían.

Faltaba poco para que iniciase la película y Toga caminaba abrazada a un brazo de Izuku de manera posesiva mientras miraba con recelo a todas las demás de chicas del cine que miraban directamente al peliverde, unas más discretas que otras pero a la rubia no se le escapaba ninguna para gruñirle.

 **-N-No crees que exageras un poco-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ante el comportamiento de su novia.

 **-Si fueras chica harías lo mismo que yo, protegerías tu territorio-** , respondió Toga con seriedad y tono militar sin despegar la vista de las chicas que según ella querían robarle a su Brócoli.

 **-De cualquier manera ya la película debería comenzar, entremos-** , le dijo Izuku a la rubia que dejó de lado seriedad para mostrarse emocionada y después ambos entrar en la sala de cine donde verían la película del entrañable antihéroe.

Los espías a petición de Kirishima, Kaminari, Bakugou, Sero y Ojiro querían comprar boletos para también ver la película pero cuando llegaron a la taquilla se llevaron la mala noticia de que todos los boletos se habían acabado, cosa que los frustró y deprimió siendo Kaminari y Bakugou consolados por sus parejas que le tenían pena.

De cualquier manera se quedaron dos horas afuera del cine esperando hasta que por fin la pareja saliera y cabe decir que estaban tan aburridos hasta el punto en que jugaban cartas y el ganador podría hacerle alguna maldad a Mineta. La razón es debido a que el pelimorado había hecho una escena donde acosaba chicas y un empleado del cine le reprendió tanto a él como al resto por andar con él.

Luego de una tortuosa y aburrida espera, Ojiro avisa al resto para que observen como Izuku y Toga salen de la sala tomados de las manos.

 **-¡De verdad estuvo increíble!-** , exclamó Toga con emoción mirando su muñeca derecha donde llevaba una muñequera de Venom que le habían regalado durante la función.

 **-Sin duda fue mejor de lo que esperaba-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa mirando a Toga mientras que él por su parte recibió una sudadera de Venom con capucha.

 **-Por favor dilo de nuevo-** , le pidió Toga al peliverde con una sonrisa y una mirada suplicante.

 **-No otra vez, Toga-** , dijo el peliverde tratando de negarse.

 **-Solo una más y tendrás una recompensa-** , insistió la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se relamía los labios, cosa que para Izuku resultó ser demasiado tentador y al final suspiró cediendo ante la petición de su novia.

El peliverde mostró una expresión más seria y siniestra mirando con intensidad a la rubia mientras que sonreía de lado. **–WE… ARE… VENOM-** , dijo Izuku con voz distorsionada de forma monstruosa causando que Toga chillara de emoción mientras aplaudía y el peliverde se sonreía avergonzado ya que también se ganó aplausos de otros fans que salían de la sala.

 **-¡Te queda igualito!, ¡solo te falta un simbionte y tendrías sin duda mucha fama, Izuku!-** , exclamaba Toga con una gran sonrisa mirando a Izuku que sonreía algo nervioso ya que no se imaginaba así mismo aguantando el coexistir con un simbionte tan… particular como lo es Venom.

 **-Y ahora tu recompensa por complacer a tu novia-** , dijo Toga con una pequeña sonrisa para luego pararse de puntillas apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Izuku para depositarle un lindo y suave beso en los labios para luego separarse contenta, causando que Izuku sonriera igual que ella.

Luego Izuku se mostró pensativo mirando el suelo intrigando a la Toga. **-Me hubiera gustado haber visto esta película con mis amigos-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa para sorpresa de los espías que escuchaban la conversación desde unas mesas.

 **-Ahora que lo recuerdo no he conocido nunca a tus amigos, Izuku-** , comentó Toga con un dedo en su mentón recordando ese hecho cuando ya Izuku conocía a todas sus amigas y amigos.

 **-Pues le he ofrecido a Todoroki, Lida y a Kacchan que me acompañaran para presentártelos pero tienen sus propios asuntos-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa sobándose la nuca.

 **-El chico tranquilo de cabello bicolor, el presidente de lentes y tu amigo de la infancia con una actitud complicada, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Toga con una sonrisa.

 **-Esos mismos, solo agradezco que Kacchan no te haya escuchado-** , contestó el peliverde algo nervioso sintiendo une escalofrió en su espalda mientras que Ojiro y Sero estaban reteniendo al enojado rubio cenizo que estaba por hacer una escena pero por suerte lo detuvieron.

 **-Pero también es culpa nuestra por mantener lo nuestro en secreto en estos cuatro años que llevamos saliendo-** , dijo Toga divertida y cruzando sus manos por detrás de su espalda mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado con inocencia, provocando que el grupo de espías quedaran impactados y dejaran caer sus quijadas mientras que Mineta y Sero caían inconscientes con los ojos en blanco ante la sorpresa.

Y el peliverde le daba razón a Toga, pues voluntariamente decidió ocultarle su relación a todos sus amigos. La principal razón es que no era un punto primordial para él dado los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en primer año y el tiempo de estudio que ocupaban los exámenes de segundo año, y cuando se decidió a presentarles a Toga primero a sus amigos más cercanos como lo son Todoroki, Kacchan y Lida solo tuvo negativas de cada uno.

Todoroki por los estudios, Lida por estar demasiado ocupado siendo presidente de la clase y asuntos familiares, y Kacchan… pues él solo pasaba de largo de manera grosera como de costumbre o le gritaba que dejara de parlotear y que lo dejara en paz.

 **-Bueno, de cualquier manera vamos a otro lado, ¿te apetece un helado?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Toga con una expresión animada como antes, provocando que Toga sonriera contenta para luego abrazarse a un brazo de él.

 **-Ya sabes la respuesta-** , respondió Toga alegre para luego ambos comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida del cine.

Con el grupo de compañeros del peliverde, Kyouka le daba unas pequeñas cachetadas a Sero para despertarlo hasta que este se levantó de golpe.

 **-¿¡Cuatro años!?,¡Midoriya lleva saliendo con esa belleza por cuatro años y nunca lo supimos!-** , exclamó Sero impactado y sorprendido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con desesperación cómica.

 **-No sé cómo debo reaccionar ante esto, se supone que yo era la que se enteraba de todas estas cosas-** , dijo Mina con una expresión tétrica y un aura depresiva de color azul y negro que le rodeaba mientras estaba de cuclillas en una esquina dibujando con un dedo círculos en el suelo.

 **-Maldito Midoriya, pudo ver Venom y nosotros nos tuvimos que quedar afuera, suertudo-** , dijo Kirishima al lado de la pelirosa y en su mismo estado depresivo mientras dibujaba en el suelo la palabra "Venom".

 **-Creo que debí aceptar acompañar a Midoriya, ahora me siento algo mal por no haberlo hecho-** , dijo Todoroki con una expresión tranquila pero estaba algo apenado por no haber acompañado a su amigo a pesar de las veces que este se lo ofreció.

 **-No te preocupes, no tenías ni idea de que tenía planeado presentártela-** , le dijo Momo a su novio buscando reconfortarlo mientras le sobaba un hombro.

 **-Dejen de lloriquear y sigámoslos que se nos escapan-** , les dijo Bakugou al resto con el ceño fruncido mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo a su amigo de la infancia y la rubia.

 **-Pareces arrepentido por no haber aceptado acompañarle, Katsuki-kun-** , comentó Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que su explosivo novio detrás de esa mascara de agresividad se sentía culpable por no haber acompañado a Izuku.

 **-Tch, como si fuera a caer tan bajo-** , contestó Bakugou con molestia desviando la mirada de su novia castaña para mirar al frente encabezando al resto que le seguía.

* * *

Ahora el peliverde y la rubia caminaban por un parque tomados de la mano mientras que cada uno tenía un cono de helado que habían comprado minutos antes. Toga tenía un helado de chocolate mientras que Izuku tenía uno de fresa.

 **-¿Y cómo se encuentra tu mamá, Izuku?, hace días que no sé de ella-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa girando su cabeza de manera infantil hacia su novio.

 **-Está bien, actualmente está de viaje con Yagi-san, aun me parece extraño que mi profesor ahora sea mi padre-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Toga reía divertida recordando el hecho de que al hombre que más admira se haya casado con su madre.

 **-Jijiji, aún recuerdo que te desmayaste cuando te enteraste de la noticia-** , dijo la rubia mientras recordaba el humo que salía de la cabeza de Izuku cuando cayó desmayado en la sala para ser auxiliado por ella y por su madre mientras que Toshinori reía divertido por la reacción de su alumno y discípulo.

 **-Hablé con ellos ayer y dijeron que cuando vuelvan quieren que vengas con nosotros a cenar-** , dijo el peliverde con una suave sonrisa mientras que Toga se mostraba más feliz.

 **-Me encantaría, espero que no sea problema que traiga a mi primo Tomura-** , contestó Toga recordando que su primo de cabellos plateados había venido de visita tomándose un descanso de la empresa en la que trabajaba como gerente.

 **-Para nada, Tomura-kun puede ayudarme a pasarme el último Dark Souls, después de todo él fue quien me lo prestó-** , respondió Izuku recordando las tardes en las cuales él, Shigaraki y Toga jugaban a videojuegos y veían películas, siendo el peliplata quien elegía las películas de terror para asustar a Izuku y que Toga hiciera el papel de la valiente.

 **-Se te olvida que yo soy la dueña del juego, por lo tanto yo te ayudaré-** , declaraba Toga con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción y de orgullo mientras que alzaba su helado y la mano que sujetaba la de Izuku para hacer una pose alabando al sol.

 **-Supongo que es lo más adecuado-** , dijo Izuku sonriente y de verdad enamorado de la forma de ser de Toga que en definitiva era especial para él, era única y su personalidad le cautivaba con cada gesto.

 **-Espera un momento Izuku, tienes algo en los labios-** , dijo Toga deteniéndose y causando que Izuku le mirara intrigado.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?-** , preguntó Izuku mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara pero una mano de Toga se lo evita.

 **-Quédate quieto, déjame quitártelo-** , dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona para luego acercarse a la cara del peliverde para lamerle un poco de helado de fresa que tenía en sus labios.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Izuku y a los espías que miraban desde unos arbustos mientras que Mineta caía de un árbol pegando su frente contra el suelo al haber perdido el equilibrio por la sorpresa/envidia que le causó la escena, luego rápidamente Kirishima y Kaminari sacaron sus manos del arbusto de manera terrorífica para agarrar los pies del pelimorado y comenzar a arrastrarlo para que no lo vea la pareja.

 **-S-Sigues siendo muy atrevida en público-** , dijo Izuku sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a la rubia que le miró con picardía.

 **-No deberías hacerte el inocente luego de todas las cosas que me has hecho-** , contestó Toga de manera coqueta guiñándole un ojo al peliverde mientras que el grupo de espías se quedaban tiesos haciéndose a una idea de a qué se refería Toga, lo cual hacia que Mineta se quisiera lanzar de nuevo del árbol y que las chicas del grupo tuvieran las mejillas muy rojas al imaginarse al peliverde en… comprometedoras escenas.

 **-S-Si lo dices de esa manera las personas pueden malentenderlo-** , le dijo Izuku a la rubia mientras que sudaba un poco por los nervios.

 **-No hay nada que malentender, además nadie nos está prestando atención-** , respondió Toga con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros para luego seguir comiendo su helado y tomar de la mano a Izuku nuevamente.

 **-S-Supongo que sí, ¿ahora a dónde quieres ir?-** , le preguntó el peliverde a su novia que le miró con estrellas en los ojos al momento de exclamar…

 **-¡A las recreativas!-** , respondió la rubia con emoción para luego apresurar el paso arrastrando un poco al peliverde que hacia su mayor esfuerzo para que no se le cayera el helado, pero aun así sonreía divertido y feliz por la actitud de Toga.

* * *

Y de esa manera continuó la cita de ellos que seguía siendo observaba por el grupo de espías. Fueron a las recreativas, luego al zoológico donde un león trató de lastimar a Mineta pero por mala suerte la jaula de por medio se lo evitó, luego la pareja fue al centro comercial donde pasaron por tiendas de juegos, comic y mangas donde Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero y Ojiro estaban más enfocados en la mercancía que en espiar a la pareja.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el peliverde y la rubia estaban saliendo del centro comercial tomados de la mano, estando Izuku cargando una bolsa con juegos, comics y manga que habían comprado mientras que Toga llevaba una malteada de chocolate que compartían ambos.

 **-De verdad que me lo paso increíble a tu lado, Toga-** , le dijo Izuku a Toga con una cálida sonrisa mientras apretaba su mano con cariño.

 **-Me gusta que te vuelvas cursi en los momentos adecuados-** , dijo Toga sonrojada y sonriendo con felicidad mientras que también apretaba la mano del peliverde con cariño.

Luego de esas palabras ambos detuvieron su avance y se miraron fijamente mientras que el ocaso iluminaba un lado de sus rostros dándole magia a la escena, cosa que Mina declaró como un ambiente muy romántico que quisiera llegar a tener con Kirishima, avergonzando un poco al pelirrojo.

 **-Te amo Toga-** , le dijo Izuku a su chica mientras que acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

Toga se vio algo pequeña ante el peliverde pero aun así le miró con esos hermosos ojos amarillos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 **-Y yo a ti, Izuku-** , respondió Toga para luego ambos compartir un momento mágico donde a luz del acaso fue eclipsaba por sus labios uniéndose hasta que el sol se ocultó y ambos se separaron luego de un par de minutos para recuperar el aire.

 **-¿Ahora que te parece si nos vamos a nuestro lugar especial?-** , preguntó Toga con una sonrisa coqueta y seductora mientras que deslizaba un dedo por el torso del peliverde pasándolo por su cuello y barbilla hasta detenerlo sobre sus labios, provocando que Izuku sonriera de lado.

 **-Con gusto-** , respondió Izuku para después ambos comenzar a caminar hacia otro destino mientras que el grupo de amigos del peliverde estaban ocultos detrás de una esquina.

 **-¿A qué se referirán con eso?-** , le preguntó Uraraka al resto mientras que inclinaba su cabeza con intriga.

 **-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿cierto?-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa animada y poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

 **-No creen que deberíamos parar, después de todo ya cumplimos con nuestro objetivo hace tiempo-** , opinó Kyouka mientras que Kirishima y Momo asentían de acuerdo.

 **-Coincido, después de todo ya invadimos mucho la privacidad de Midoriya y espiamos su vida romántica-** , dijo Todoroki con tranquilidad pensando que era ya momento de dejar eso de seguir a la pareja.

 **-¡Cállate doble-cara!, ¡yo diré cuando sea suficiente!-** , replicó Bakugou con enojo para luego caminar con las manos en los bolsillos siguiendo el mismo camino que tomó la pareja.

 **-Pues investíguenlo ustedes porque yo me debo acostar temprano para mañana en la mañana entrenar, suerte-** , les dijo Ojiro a sus amigos para luego retirarse del lugar.

 **-Yo ya no tengo ánimo para ver como Midoriya es feliz con esa sexy rubia-** , dijo Sero con un aura depresiva a su alrededor para luego seguir a Ojiro con los brazos guindando y con la cabeza mirando el suelo.

 **-¡Pues yo como representante de los solteros tengo el deber de observar todo hasta el final!-** , exclamó Mineta de manera heroica como si su última esperanza de vida fuera el ver algo pervertido con sus propios ojos.

 **-Si esperas que hagan algo sucio pues te aconsejo que lo dejes, es imposible que Midoriya llegue a hacer algo como eso-** , le dijo Momo al enano con tranquilidad teniendo completa certeza de que su amigo no llegaría hasta ese extremo que imaginaba Mineta.

* * *

Minutos más tarde la pelinegra estaría dudosa de su anterior comentario ya que habían seguido a la pareja hasta lo que parecía ser una zona más apta para mayores, ya que a su alrededor había hoteles del amor y Sex Shops mientras que Izuku y Toga caminaban por las calles sin preocuparse por esas cosas.

 **-P-Por favor díganme que no estamos donde creo que estamos-** , dijo Momo con la frente azul y con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras que sus mejillas estaban realmente sonrojadas.

 **-Síp, estamos frente a muchos hoteles del amor y tiendas con temáticas nada puras-** , contestó Mina con una cara de piedra como si se hubiera quedado sin expresiones o reacciones.

 **-¿E-Eso significa que M-Midoriya y e-ella hicieron…?-** , trataba de preguntar Kyouka con la cara completamente roja y sin poder terminar la pregunta debido a los nervios, hasta que siente una mano en su hombro y se gira para ver como esta Kaminari asintiendo con seriedad.

Luego todos observaron como Izuku y Toga entraron a un lugar y desde la perspectiva del grupo parecía que entraron a un hotel del amor, lo cual fue el límite al cual todos podían llegar.

 **-Esto es todo, nos vamos ahora y los vemos en los dormitorios-** , les dijo Todoroki al resto mientras tomaba de la mano a Momo para sacarla de allí mientras que la pelinegra estaba sonrojada y atónita y solo se dejó llevar por su novio.

 **-Nosotros también nos vamos, esto ya se nos fue de las manos al vigilar al suertudo de Midoriya-** , dijo Kaminari con cansancio tomando de las manos a Kyouka para seguir a Todoroki y a Momo mientras que Jirou seguía completamente roja sin poder asimilar que Midoriya entró en un hotel del amor con Toga.

 **-No volveré a ver a Midoriya de la misma manera, sin duda es muy varonil-** , dijo Kirishima apretando un puño delante suyo con un nuevo respeto hacia el peliverde para luego tomar de la mano a Mina y llevársela de allí, estando la pelirosa con la misma expresión de piedra y solo tratando de pensar en cómo miraría a Izuku en clases después de lo que acaba de ver.

Mineta quiso llorar pero sabía que había una mejor forma de ahogar sus penas: su computadora, sus revistas y una caja de pañuelos desechables, con eso en mente el pelimorado comenzó a seguir al resto en dirección a los dormitorios.

Ya todos se estaban retirando quedando solo Uraraka y Bakugou, estando el rubio cenizo viendo con seriedad al lugar donde todos vieron entrar a la pareja.

 **-¿Katsuki-kun, estás bien?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su novio mientras se acercaba a él algo preocupada, pero no se esperaba el ser recibida por un brusco y repentino beso por parte del rubio que le abrazó la cintura para atraerla más y profundizar el beso que no era procesado por la impactada castaña que tenía los ojos bien ensanchados ante lo que estaba haciendo Bakugou.

De esa manera estuvieron hasta que Bakugou la dejó libre para darle su espacio y el desviar la mirada en otra dirección con un leve rubor en sus mejillas en lo que Uraraka se pone completamente roja por los nervios.

 **-¿¡P-P-Pero q-qué haces!?-** , preguntó Uraraka con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sacudía sus manos al frente de ella sin poder creer que su novio haya tomado la iniciativa de robarle su primer beso en el mes que llevan saliendo.

 **-No tengo planeado quedarme atrás contra Todoroki ni contra Deku-** , respondió Bakugou poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos haciéndose el genial mientras que Uraraka se quedaba algo atónita.

 **-A-Aun así no creas que me vas a traer a alguno de estos lugares-** , le advirtió Uraraka al rubio cenizo con la cara roja de la vergüenza para luego ella darse la vuelta y seguir a sus amigos hacia los dormitorios.

Bakugou solo sonrió de lado ante la reacción de su castaña y solo le siguió estando a un metro detrás suyo hasta que por fin todos se fueron del lugar.

Ahora nos movemos con Izuku y Toga que salían de una farmacia común y corriente para observar que ya todos los amigos de Izuku se habían ido.

 **-Al final los engañamos completamente-** , le dijo Toga al peliverde con una sonrisa divertida ya que habían notado desde hace horas que los estaban siguiendo, por lo cual decidieron jugarles una broma al hacerles pensar que entraron a un hotel del amor, era una suerte que gracias a la perspectiva no notaron el cartel luminoso de la farmacia a la que en realidad entraron.

Izuku asintió divertido mirando a Toga ya que habían hecho un buen trabajo para engañarlos. **-Y… ¿Qué te parecieron mis amigos?-** , le preguntó a la rubia queriendo escuchar su opinión.

 **-De verdad que son un grupo gracioso, me agradan-** , respondió Toga con una alegre sonrisa pensando que se podría llevar muy bien con ellos.

 **-Es un alivio que decidieran no seguirnos más, de otra manera hubieran descubierto el engaño-** , comentó el peliverde con alivio.

 **-Pues… podríamos hacerlo realidad para ser más convincentes-** , propuso Toga con una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada seductora mientras rodeaba el cuello de Izuku con sus brazos y se acercaba a él, que se puso muy rojo de la vergüenza y nervios.

 **-Y-Y-Yo creo que n-no es adecuado que n-nosotros lo hiciéramos en este l-lugar-** , respondía Izuku a duras penas y desviando la mirada en varias direcciones con nervios, causando que Toga soltara una risilla.

 **-Solo era broma, tontín-** , dijo Toga divertida por la linda y divertida reacción de Izuku que siempre disfrutaba provocar.

Izuku luego de calmarse tornó su expresión en una cariñosa y sinceramente feliz mientras que rodeaba la cintura de su novia con sus brazos para pegarla más a sí mismo y ambos juntar sus frentes y cerrar sus ojos.

 **-De verdad te amo, Toga-** , dijo Izuku con cariño impregnado en su tono.

 **-Y yo te amo más, Izuku-** , respondió Toga de la misma forma para luego ambos mirarse a los ojos y darse un beso lleno de cariño mutuo para luego separarse.

 **-Sabes, aun son las diez y nos queda una hora, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-** , le preguntó el peliverde a Toga que se mostró pensativa con una mano en su barbilla.

 **-Mmm, ¿Y si vemos de nuevo Venom?-** , propuso Toga sonriéndole a Izuku que solo suspiró con una sonrisa.

 **-¿No será mejor si caminamos por el parque?-** , preguntaba Izuku mientras que sujetaba bien la bolsa de las compras que antes hicieron.

 **-Esa también es una buena idea-** , respondió Toga con una linda sonrisa para luego ambos caminar en dirección al parque más cercano. **-¿Crees que mañana nos van a volver a seguir?-** , le preguntó la rubia al peliverde con curiosidad captando la atención de este.

 **-No, estoy seguro de que con hoy tuvieron suficiente para saber que tú eres mi novia-** , respondió Izuku con calma.

 **-Me gusta como lo dices, dilo de nuevo-** , pidió Toga con la mirada clavaba en su novio que sonrió de lado ante su petición.

 **-Tú eres mi novia-** , dijo Izuku con un tono más intenso y apasionado que provocó en la rubia una inmensa felicidad en su interior.

 **-Exacto, YO soy la novia de Izuku-** , declaró Toga con aires de victoria apretando la mano de Izuku con cariño.

Luego ambos siguieron caminando despreocupadamente y felices para pasársela bien en compañía del otro y disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba de cita. Otro día especial para la pareja mientras que para los amigos del peliverde seria el día en el cual descubrieron quien es la chica que se había robado el corazón del Izuku.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta vez. La verdad esta historia me vino a la mente de repente y comencé a escribirla con el buen sabor de boca que me dejó el ver la película de Venom cuando la vi hace unos días con mi novia, literalmente estábamos igual de vestidos que Toga e Izuku, con la diferencia de que nosotros ya llevábamos nuestras cosas de Venom para verla dado que por desgracia no regalan esas cosas en el cine… (si la vida fuera tan fácil sería genial *w*).

Quiero rápidamente aclarar que no soy fan del Kacchako en lo absoluto, es algo que tengo arraigado a mi pensamiento lógico, pero aun así no podía dejar a estos dos solitarios solo por eso, por lo cual para pesar mio me decidí a unirlos aquí, cosa que espero no repetir en historias futuras.

Ahora pasando a un tema serio y por lo menos para mí emotivo, hace unos días el 12 de noviembre se nos fue un gran ser humano que sin duda en vida provocó alegría en muchos a la vez que dejaba su huella en el corazón de cada persona fanática a los superhéroes, Stan Lee. Sin duda me sentí triste por esta noticia al igual que la mayoría de las personas que sabían quién era, lo que logró y lo que hizo por el prójimo, pero aunque sea triste él seguirá viviendo en cada uno de sus héroes, sus obras y en todos nosotros que podemos aprender de él que no hace falta tener súper fuerza, súper velocidad ni ningún súper poder para ser un héroe, solo hace falta tener la buena voluntad de actuar por el bienestar de otros por encima del de uno mismo sin querer recibir algo a cambio.

Así que muestro ahora mis respetos para el gran Stan Lee que sin duda fue una figura referencial para mí y para millones de personas más. Sin más me despido de todos hasta la siguiente… _Excélsior_.

* * *

 _ **Stan Lee (1922-2018)**_

 _ **Descansa en paz Héroe sin capa, dejaste un regalo muy importante para nosotros y eso es el saber lo que debe tener todo gran héroe… un corazón honesto y bondadoso.**_

 _ **Excélsior**_


	2. Una Chica Sorprendente

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a esta "continuación" de esta historia. Al final varios tanto por Reviews como por PM insistieron en un capítulo más de este fic y yo en mi infinita generosidad se los traigo, más que nada porque yo también quise y tuve ideas interesantes al escribirlo. Espero que les guste y dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Una Chica Sorprendente**_

Es domingo en la mañana del día siguiente en el cual el grupo de amigos de Izuku le había seguido en su cita con Toga para conocerla, resultando en que el grupo observó a la pareja "entrar" a un hotel del amor y decidieron volver a los dormitorios con una idea completamente diferente de su peliverde amigo.

Izuku en estos momentos salía de su habitación con su cabello algo alborotado y somnoliento vistiendo un short negro y una camisa blanca holgada descubriendo su clavícula y parte de sus pectorales.

Sencillamente bajó por las escaleras hasta la sala común mientras se rascaba la nuca y bostezaba.

 **-Wuaaa, buenos días a todos-** , les saludaba Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigos que estaban todos sentados en los sofás de la sala común.

Era el mismo grupo del día anterior a excepción de Ojiro que se había ido a entrenar temprano. Por un lado estaban las chicas en un sofá mientras que en otro estaban sus parejas, Sero y Mineta por su parte estaban en otros asientos vistiendo de trajes negros.

Mineta se giró a ver a Izuku con unas gafas negras de agente y con una expresión seria. **-Buenos días Midoriya-** , dijo con un tono frió mirando a Izuku.

 **-Te estábamos esperando-** , agregó Sero también con gafas negras y con una expresión intensa mientras que cruzaba sus dedos de manera metódica y analítica dando mal rollo.

 **-¿Qué sucede, chicos?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado a sus amigos que le veían de diferentes maneras extrañas.

Todoroki le miraba con su usual tranquilidad, Kaminari apretaba los dientes con envidia, Kirishima le veía con admiración, Bakugou bueno… le veía con su usual mala actitud cuando está serio. Por otro lado Uraraka, Jirou y Momo tenían sonrojos en sus mejillas y no le miraban a la cara, y por ultimo Mina que llevaba gafas negras y una chupeta simulando un cigarrillo.

La pelirosa con un aire de mafioso se quitó la chupeta con la vista puesta en el peliverde. **–Veras Midoriya, tenemos que hablarte de algo importante-** , dijo Mina para después suspirar como si estuviera fumando.

 **-E-Está bien, ¿pero por qué no me miran, chicas?-** , les preguntó Izuku a las tres chicas que seguían sin verle a la cara.

 **-E-E-Es que sucede que… n-nosotros-** , trataba de decir Uraraka pero los nervios se lo impedían, pues era difícil de procesar que su mejor amigo fuera ya un adulto que ha hecho varias "cosas" con su novia.

 **-Todos vimos a tu novia, estúpido Deku-** , dijo Bakugou con seriedad y viendo de reojo a su amigo de la infancia.

 **-E-Es cierto, ayer los estuvimos siguiendo hasta un hotel del amor-** , dijo Momo tratando de pasar sus nervios mientras se giraba a ver a Izuku.

 **-Lo sé-** , respondió Izuku con sencillez.

 **-¡E-En serio lo lamentamos!, también los seguimos hasta el cine y luego…-** , decía Kyouka con nervios buscando disculparse pero luego tanto ella como el resto pensaron en lo que dijo Izuku.

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!-** , exclamaron todos impactados y sorprendidos mirando a Izuku que sonreía un poco mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

 **-Dije que ya lo sé, Toga y yo nos dimos cuenta casi desde el principio-** , explicó Izuku algo divertido por la reacción de sus amigos que se quedaron incrédulos unos segundos.

 **-¿Entonces lo supieron y aun así fueron a ese hotel del amor?-** , preguntó Mina asombrada por el valor que debía tener su amigo para hacer tal cosa a pesar de saber que estaba siendo observado.

 **-Pues la verdad solo fuimos a ese lugar para hacerles una broma, ni siquiera entramos en primer lugar-** , contestó el peliverde sonriendo algo apenado y esto fue como echarle sal a la herida de Mineta y Sero.

 **-¡Maldito bastardo!-** , exclamó Sero con enojo quitándose las gafas para agarrar del cuello de la camisa a Izuku.

 **-¡Además de tener a una novia buenísima, te atreves a hacernos una broma!, ¡cabrón suertudo!-** , reclamaba Mineta con rabia mientras golpeaba como niña a una pierna de Izuku mientras que este solo sonreía divertido.

Con Bakugou la situación era más complicada ya que Kirishima, Kaminari y Todoroki tenían que colaborar para evitar que este fuera a atacar al peliverde.

 **-¡Suéltenme para que lo mate!-** , gritaba Bakugou con ira y teniendo la fuerza de cuatro hombres en uno ya que les estaba costando a los chicos el contenerle.

 **-Detente de una vez Bakugou, fue nuestra culpa por espiarlos-** , le dijo Todoroki al rubio cenizo con tranquilidad mientras le hacía una llave en el cuello para no soltarlo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y todos se habían tranquilizado y se encontraban parados viendo a Izuku.

 **-Y nosotros que pensábamos que habías pasado a la adultez primero que nosotros-** , dijo Kaminari con alivio y llevándose una mano a la frente pensando que era absurdo que Izuku que en fue en primer año el chico más tímido, fuera a ser el primero en llegar a la "madurez".

Este comentario causó que el peliverde se sonrojara y apartara la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa. **-B-Bueno, e-eso es…-** , decía Izuku con una vergüenza sospechosa que fue suficiente para darles a entender a todos su significado.

 **-¡Maldito Midoriya!, ¡ahora sí que te mato!-** , exclamó Mineta llorando de envidia para de nuevo comenzar a golpear como niña a una pierna de Izuku.

Luego de eso sonó el timbre de la puerta y todos los escucharon.

 **-Yo abro-** , dijo Todoroki con calma para luego dirigirse a la entrada.

 **-Pero si fuiste lejos al engañarnos de esa manera, Midoriya-** , le dijo Momo a su peliverde amigo que se había pasado un poco con su broma.

 **-Je, lo siento, en realidad fue idea de Toga el llevarlos a ese lugar-** , contestó Izuku rascándose la cabeza.

 **-La verdad ella se veía amigable, quisiera conocerla-** , comentó Mina con una gran sonrisa y con las manos detrás de su espalda.

 **-Ah, si es por eso justamente ella-** , iba a decir Izuku pero es interrumpido por Todoroki que llega con el grupo.

 **-Disculpen, me encontré con alguien interesante en la entrada-** , dijo Todoroki con serenidad captando la atención de todos que se fijaron en la persona que estaba a su lado.

Era una persona de altura media con una abollada y ligera armadura de caballero de cuerpo completo que incluye un casco igual de deteriorado y con un fleco rojo en la parte de atrás. Su equipo lo completa con una espada corta estándar y un pequeño escudo redondo. Se presume que la figura es femenina debido a que la armadura acentúa sus curvas y cabe mencionar que su presencia era intimidante con su silencio.

 **-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!-** , preguntó Sero confundido al igual que el resto a excepción de Izuku.

 **-Goblings-** , respondió el desconocido de la armadura con su voz denotando su género femenino.

 **-¿Quién rayos eres?-** , preguntó Kirishima con intriga a la desconocida que había llegado sin invitación al lugar.

 **-Soy Gobling Slayer-** , respondió la chica con seriedad mientras se apuntaba así misma con un pulgar.

 **-¿Gobling Slayer?, ¿Qué quieres?-** , preguntó Kyouka intrigada pero aun así alerta ya que la desconocida llevaba una espada en su mano derecha.

Gobling Slayer apuntó su espada en dirección al cuello de Mineta que se congeló de miedo mientras tragaba saliva de manera pesada.

 **-¡Cazar a este extraño Gobling morado!-** , exclamó Gobling Slayer con fuerza sorprendiendo al resto.

 **-¡¿QUUEEEEEEEE!?, ¡No soy un Gobling!-** , exclamaba Mineta tratando de salvar su vida.

 **-Siempre dicen eso-** , dijo Gobling Slayer para luego levantar su espada hasta por encima de su cabeza para luego descenderla en una jerga causando que Mineta cierre los ojos con miedo.

Al pasar unos segundos Mineta abre los ojos notando que no estaba herido y mira al frente como estaba Sero con los brazos extendidos para protegerle de manera heroica y con la espada a tan solo centímetros de su hombro.

Sero miró a Gobling Slayer con una sonrisa mientras que esta seguía en un silencio espelúznate.

 **-Espera un momento, por mucho que hayamos querido matar a Mineta antes, no podemos dejar que lo mates sin alguna compensación-** , dijo Sero para luego mostrar una mano al frente suyo para empezar a frotar su pulgar y su dedo índice pidiendo un aporte económico.

Los demás no tuvieron problemas con eso y asintieron con seriedad y de brazos cruzados dispuestos a recibir esa donación.

 **-¡¿Están pidiendo dinero, cabrones?!-** , les exclamaba Mineta al resto con lágrimas sin poder creer que de verdad pensó que lo salvarían por buena fe, ¡solo querían dinero y lo dejarían morir!.

Gobling Slayer alejó su espada de Sero para enfundarla e inclinar su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

 **-¿De cuántos mocos estamos hablando?-** , preguntó Gobling Slayer con curiosidad imitando el gesto de Sero de frotar sus dedos.

Esto causó que todos se mostraran confundidos ante la pregunta y ahora pensaban que quizás Gobling Slayer no entendió a qué se referían.

 **-Jeje, ya puedes parar con eso, Toga-** , le dijo Izuku a Gobling Slayer mientras llegaba al lado suyo con una sonrisa divertida y con las manos sobre su cintura.

 **-¡¿TOGA?!-** , exclamaron todos sorprendidos e impactados al escuchar la verdadera identidad detrás de Gobling Slayer.

La caballero ante la petición del peliverde se quita su casco lentamente para mostrar su hermoso rostro, sus ojos amarillos y cabello rubio amarrado en dos bollos algo desordenados. Era Toga quien reía divertida por las reacciones de los presentes.

 **-Hahaha, ¡ustedes son divertidos!-** , dijo Toga con una gran sonrisa mirando a los amigos de su novio que no salían de su asombro. **-Quizás me hayan visto ayer pero será mejor que me presente adecuadamente-** , agregó ella mientras se recomponía con una expresión tranquila.

 **-Soy Himiko Toga de 17 años y soy la novia de Izuku-kun, aunque supongo que eso último ya lo saben-** , se presentó Toga de manera amigable y lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa juguetona haciendo referencia al intento de espionaje de ellos ayer.

Sin más Momo se aclaró la garganta para comportarse cordial como estaba acostumbrada al conocer a alguien.

 **-Mucho gusto, soy Yaoyorozu Momo y soy amiga de Midoriya-** , se presentó Momo con una pequeña sonrisa educada acercándose a Toga para estrecharle la mano.

Toga con una linda sonrisa estrecha la mano de Momo con su guantelete.

 **-Lo sé, Izuku-kun me ha contado de todos ustedes, hasta del musulmán rubio que quiere explotar cosas-** , dijo Toga y de inmediato una vena se resaltó en la frente del rubio cenizo.

 **-¡¿Qué dijiste, perra?!-** , exclamó Bakugou con enojo y con los dientes afilados mientras apretaba los puños de manera amenazante, pero esto no le afectó a Toga que seguía sonriéndole a Momo.

 **-Por favor cálmate Kacchan, solo está fastidiándote un poco-** , le dijo Izuku a su amigo de la infancia con una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de calmarle.

 **-¡Tu cállate Deku!, ¡¿qué mierda hace aquí?!-** , le gritó Bakugou al peliverde con enojo mientras señalaba descaradamente a la rubia que sonrió divertida.

 **-Pues ya que ayer estuvieron tan empeñados en espiarnos, decidimos desviar nuestra cita para que por fin pueda conocerlos-** , respondió Toga mientras que Izuku asentía con la cabeza confirmando lo dicho por su novia.

 **-Aunque es una pena que los demás no estén aun, supongo que será en otra ocasión-** , dijo Izuku con calma viendo a sus amigos.

 **-¿Y se puede saber por qué estas vestida así?-** , preguntó Kyouka con curiosidad mirando a la rubia, no hace falta decir que era extraño que llevara esa armadura.

 **-¡Es el disfraz que voy a llevar a una convención a la que vamos a ir Izuku-kun y yo en la tarde!-** , respondió Toga con una adorable emoción mientras levantaba sus brazos en el aire.

 **-¿¡Había una convención y no me enteré!?-** , exclamó Mineta alarmado y llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

 **-¿Qué harás tu allí, Mineta?-** , le preguntó Kirishima al pelimorado con curiosidad.

Mineta se giró a verle con una expresión seria llevándose unos dedos al puente de la nariz como si llevara lentes. **-Evidentemente ir a la sección de Dounjinshis y Eroges, hasta puede que me infiltre en la sección de Hentai-** , respondió con cierto aire de peligro a su alrededor, cosa que solo fue absurda para el resto que le veía.

 **-Estas en realidad muy mal, viejo-** , le dijo Kaminari a Mineta sintiendo lastima por él.

 **-No dijiste eso cuando me pediste que te prestara algunas revist-¡Cugh!-** , decía Mineta apuntando acusadoramente al rubio hasta que este le da un codazo en el estómago para callarlo.

 **-¿Qué dijo?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a su novio con seriedad y de brazos cruzados, poniendo nervioso a Kaminari.

 **-N-Nada Kyouka, t-tu sabes cómo es Mineta, siempre dice tonterías-** , le respondió Kaminari a Jirou con una sonrisa tensa y nerviosa mientras que Mineta trataba de recuperar el aire estando de rodillas en el suelo.

 **-¿De cualquier forma de qué te vas a disfrazar, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su mejor amigo con curiosidad.

Izuku sonrió cerrando los ojos y poniéndose el dedo índice sobre su boca. **-Será una sorpresa-** , dijo Izuku y sus amigos se intrigaron por saber cuál sería su disfraz.

 **-Tengo una grandiosa idea, ¡¿por qué no vienen con nosotros?!-** , les dijo Toga a los amigos de Izuku que se sorprendieron por la propuesta y comenzaron a pensarla.

 **-Yo paso, no me llaman la atención esos lugares-** , dijo Todoroki de manera tajante mostrando su desinterés en ir, cosa que desilusionó a Momo.

 **-¡Oh vamos!, estoy seguro de que Momo-chan quisiera verte disfrazado-** , le dijo Toga a Todoroki con una sonrisa para convencerle.

 **-¿M-Midoriya también te dijo de nuestra relación?-** , preguntó Momo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mirando a la rubia que se giró a verle con inocencia.

 **-Para nada, solo que se te notó el brillo en los ojos cuando oíste la idea y te volteaste a verlo-** , respondió Toga y la pelinegra se sonrojó aún más al ser tan obvia.

Todoroki miró su reacción de reojo y luego suspiró cerrando los ojos.

 **-Está bien, iré-** , dijo Todoroki dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio por su novia que se lo merecía.

Momo se mostró emocionada con brillos en los ojos mirando a su novio peli mixto que le sonrió levemente.

 **-Yo sí que no iré, tengo que terminar la tarea que no hice en toda la semana-** , dijo Sero algo deprimido mientras que un aura azul oscuro le envolvía.

 **-¡JA, por eso eres un ser inferior a mí!, ¡yo el gran lord Mineta siempre la hago al último momento para aprovechar todo el tiempo en ocio!-** , exclamó Mineta con arrogancia y en pose de victoria, sabiendo que así como él hay varios en el mundo con su misma estrategia _. (Cof Cof ustedes saben quién Cof Cof)_

 **-Eres un ser patético, nadie es inferior a ti-** , le dijo Sero a Mineta sintiendo lastima por su pervertido amigo de cabello morado que tenía las notas por los suelos.

 **-No creo que nosotros podamos ir, no tenemos disfraces para esas convenciones-** , comentó Uraraka desilusionada ya que quería ir con sus amigos para ver cómo eran esos eventos.

Allí Izuku se acerca a ella para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro para llamar su atención.

 **-En realidad pueden llevar sus disfraces de Halloween Uraraka-chan, al final se terminarán mezclando con personajes de animes o videojuegos-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga castaña que sonrió alegre al escuchar eso.

 **-Es cierto, con tu disfraz de enfermera podrías pasar como enfermera del Silent Hill-** , dijo Kaminari recordando el traje de enfermera de hospital embrujado que tenía Uraraka.

 **-¿Y Bakugou?-** , preguntó Mina intrigada por el traje de su explosivo amigo rubio, el cual solo frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kirishima se cruzó de brazos pensativo mientras miraba el techo. **-Mmm… ¿Bomberman?-** , dijo Kirishima bajando la mirada hacia el resto, provocando que Toga y Mina se cubrieran las bocas tratando de aguantar la risa, pero simplemente no pudieron.

 **-¡HAHAHAHA!-** , se reían ambas chicas a carcajadas estando ambas con las manos en sus estómagos por la risa, cosa que cabreó a Bakugou.

 **-Grrr, ¡cállense malditas!-** , les gritó Bakugou con enojo pero ellas solo aumentaron el volumen de sus risas, provocando un tic nervioso en un ojo del rubio.

 **-Tú también puedes utilizar tu disfraz de Halloween, Kacchan-** , le dijo Izuku a Katsuki con tranquilidad.

 **-¡Yo nunca dije que fuera a ir!-** , le gritó Bakugou al peliverde con rabia.

 **-¿Ah no?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su novio con ojos de perrito que le hacían ver muy adorable.

Ante esto el rubio cenizo desvió la mirada con molestia.

 **-Tch, solo voy a comprar el último Battlefield-** , dijo el rubio y Uraraka sonrió alegre.

 **-¿Ustedes también vienen?-** , les preguntó Mina a Jirou y Kaminari.

 **-Será en otra ocasión, tengo boletos para un concierto y no tengo planeado perderlos-** , respondió Kyouka con tranquilidad mostrando los boletos y Kaminari asentía con la cabeza.

 **-De cualquier manera fue un placer conocerte, Toga-san-** , le dijo Kaminari a la novia de su amigo que de verdad resulto ser divertida y buena onda.

 **-Igualmente,** **chico Pikachu-** , dijo Toga con alegría y de manera amigable.

 **-Fue un placer conocerte Toga-san, espero que podamos vernos pronto-** , le dijo Kyouka a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa para que después tanto ella como Kaminari se fueran a la salida para irse del lugar.

 **-Pues yo si quiero ir con ustedes, ¡quiero hablar más contigo!-** , le dijo Mina a Toga con emoción y dispuesta a sacarle información de su relación con Izuku.

 **-¡Pues si Mina y Bakugou van entonces yo también!-** , exclamó Kirishima con entusiasmo mientras levantaba un puño al aire.

 **-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto Venom?, podemos hablar sobre eso-** , les preguntó Toga al resto, causando que Bakugou chasqueara la lengua con enojo y que Kirishima se deprimiera.

 **-P-Por favor no me digas nada Toga-san, por desgracia no la he visto-** , contestó Kirishima con una lagrimilla en un ojo y con un aura azul cubriéndole.

 **-Qué pena, Izuku-kun hace una imitación muy buena de Venom-** , dijo Toga sonriente desviando la mirada hacia su novio que sonrió apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **-¿De cualquier manera a qué hora es ese evento?-** , le preguntó Todoroki al peliverde mientras se acercaba a su lado.

 **-Al mediodía Todoroki-kun, aún quedan unas horas-** , le respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-¿Y vas a llevar ese disfraz durante todo ese tiempo?!-** , le preguntó Momo a Toga mirando detenidamente esa armadura que tenía la apariencia de ser muy resistente pero también algo incomoda.

 **-Obvio no, solo me lo puse para sorprenderlos, tengo ropa debajo del disfraz-** , contestó Toga divertida mientras que Uraraka y Momo asentían aliviadas.

Luego la rubia se lleva una mano al cuello de la armadura para comenzar a estirarla un poco mientras comenzaba a sudar. **-Lo que si sucede es que me estoy cocinando aquí adentro, ¿podría utilizar su baño?-** , les preguntó Toga sacándoles una gota de sudor en las nucas a varios.

 **-Yo te guio Toga-** , le dijo Izuku a su novia de manera amable pero es detenido por una mano de Sero al frente suyo.

 **-Tú te quedas con nosotros Midoriya, no harás ningún movimiento en nuestra guardia-** , le dijo Sero nuevamente con las gafas negras puestas mientras que Mineta hacia lo mismo pero por su baja estatura no era tan eficiente.

 **-Pues entonces sígueme a mí, Toga-chan-** , le dijo Uraraka a la rubia de manera amigable recibiendo un asentimiento de Toga que comenzó a seguirle.

 **-Yo también las acompaño, quiero conocerte mejor-** , le dijo Momo a Toga con una pequeña sonrisa para unírseles en su trayecto.

 **-¡En ese caso solo falto yo por unirme a su equipo!-** , exclamó Mina con entusiasmo y arriba de ella apareció un cuadro de dialogó con el mensaje: _"Mina se ha unido a la tu equipo para derrotar al Rey Demonio"_ , acompañado de una música de videojuego.

Luego de eso las chicas se fueron del lugar dejando a los chicos solos y en silencio.

 **-Siempre será un misterio para mí el por qué las chicas van juntas al baño-** , dijo Kirishima viendo a ninguna parte como si se planteara un misterio del universo.

 **-Debe ser algo así como en un barrio de delincuentes, cuando alguien nuevo llega deben interrogarle y hacer que muestre su valía-** , opinó Mineta con cierto aire Gansta como si estuviera en una Crew de los barrios bajos de américa.

 **-P-Pienso que ves demasiadas películas de ese estilo, Mineta-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa viendo al pelimorado.

Luego de eso todos los chicos se fueron a sentar en los sofás frente al televisor.

 **-¿A qué hora llegaste, Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Todoroki a su mejor amigo con tranquilidad.

 **-A medianoche, pero por suerte Iida-kun no me descubrió ya que entré por la ventana de mi cuarto-** , respondió Izuku con calma mientras recordaba la suerte que tenía por tener unas enredaderas por las cuales podría subir a su habitación.

El chico notó una mirada intensa y se giró en otra dirección para ver como Bakugou le miraba con seriedad.

 **-Te lo voy a dejar bien en claro Deku, no voy a perder contra ti-** , le decía Katsuki a Izuku con determinación implicada, confundiendo al peliverde.

 **-¿A qué te refieres, Kacchan?-** , preguntó Izuku sin saber a qué se debía ese desafío de su amigo de la infancia.

 **-Bakugou ha estado celoso de que tú has llegado más lejos con Toga que él con Uraraka-** , explicó Sero con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Bakugou, mientras que Izuku solo se encogía un poco avergonzado en su asiento.

 **-¡Cállate, cara plana!-** , le gritó el rubio a Sero con enojo y este sonrió divertido.

Kirishima le dio unos leves codazos a Izuku llamando su atención. **-No negaste nada Midoriya, ¿entonces es cierto que llegaron hasta ese punto?-** , le preguntó el pelirrojo e Izuku desvió la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-N-No me siento muy cómodo hablando sobre eso-** , dijo Izuku jugando con sus dedos y queriendo cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible.

Luego un bombillo se prendió sobre su cabeza y se giró a ver a sus amigos. **-¿Qué tal si jugamos videojuegos?-** , les preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa.

 **-Está bien, vamos a hacer un trato-** , dijo Sero mirando de manera desafiante al peliverde captando su atención. **-Si te gano en Call Of Duty entonces nos contaras todo lo que queramos saber-** , declaró el pelinegro mientras que señalaba a Izuku que sonrió con inocencia.

 **-¿Y si gano yo?-** , preguntó Izuku y allí Mineta se paró de su asiento.

 **-No te preguntaremos nada que te haga sentir nervioso-** , respondió Mineta con una expresión burlona ya que Sero en realidad era un experto en juegos con armas.

 **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Izuku con una sonrisa inocente y dando la imagen de ser un completo novato.

* * *

 _ ***15 minutos más tarde***_

 **-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO PUEDO GANARTE?!-** , exclamó Sero exasperado y desesperado llevándose las manos a la cabeza y golpeando su frente contra el suelo al ser derrotado de nuevo.

 **-Con esa son 10 derrotas para Sero y 10 victorias para Midoriya-** , dijo Todoroki con tranquilidad dando el resultado.

 **-¡¿Cómo mierda eres tan bueno, Midoriya?!-** , le preguntó Mineta al peliverde que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá con el control de la consola en sus manos.

 **-La verdad es que juego seguido a videojuegos, pero en realidad soy malo en comparación con Toga-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se rasca una mejilla, causando que Sero y Mineta se queden de piedra.

 **-¡¿Toga es mejor que tú en videojuegos?!-** , exclamó Sero impactado y realmente asombrado de que la novia de su amigo fuera tan buena como dice, pues el peliverde era una máquina de matar aun con solo una pistola con seis balas y un cuchillo.

Izuku asintió ante la pregunta de su amigo. **-En casi todos menos en los de pelea donde estamos parejos, pero si, en principio ella es mucho mejor que yo-** , respondió el peliverde y Sero se quedó en blanco mientras que su espíritu salía por su boca.

 **-Era de esperarse, de otra manera no irían a una convención de animes y videojuegos-** , comentó Todoroki cerrando los ojos y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

 **-¿Las chicas no se están tardando mucho?-** , preguntó Mineta intrigado fijándose en que habían pasado 15 minutos más o menos desde que ellas se fueron y todavía no habían vuelto.

 **-Supongo que sí, espero que no haya sucedido nada-** , dijo Izuku algo preocupado por sus amigas pero sobretodo por Toga.

Y así por pura coincidencia las chicas llegaron a la sala común a la vista de los chicos. Toga lleva una camisa negra de tirantes con una blusa de color rojo por encima que descubre los hombros, también lleva un mini short negro y unas zapatillas rojas.

El detalle es que había un aire de hermandad alrededor de ellas y sus expresiones se mostraban diferentes a como se fueron antes, parecían más serias y comprometidas.

 **-Tardaron mucho, ¿qué sucedió?-** , le preguntó Izuku a las chicas mientras que ellas se acercaban a los sofás.

 **-Nada en especial, solo cosas de chicas-** , respondió Momo con una pequeña sonrisa segura para luego sentarse al lado de Todoroki.

- **Digamos que ahora somos buenas amigas-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa de lado mientras miraba de reojo a Mina, la cual sonrió de la misma manera.

 **-Así se habla hermana, eres bienvenida cuando gustes-** , contestó Mina mirando de reojo a Toga para luego extender un puño en su dirección, acción que fue respondido por Toga para luego ambas chocar los puños con una confianza tan intensa que hasta se podrían imaginar algunas explosiones de fondo.

 **(Algo sucedió en ese baño)** , pensaron todos chicos.

 **-Oh, ¿estaban jugando?-** , les preguntó Toga emocionada.

 **-Sí, ¿quieres unírtenos?-** , le propuso Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le extendía su control.

 **-¿Tienen Smash Bros?-** , preguntó Toga con curiosidad.

 **-Sí, ¿por qué?-** , dijo Mineta algo confuso.

 **-¡Los reto a ustedes a vencerme!-** , les dijo Toga a los amigos de Izuku con una expresión desafiante mientras les señalaba para sorpresa de ellos y de las chicas.

 **-Eso es algo muy imprudente, Toga-chan-** , le decía Uraraka a su nueva amiga, ya que sería injusto que tres de los chicos fueran contra ella.

 **-Yo juego, alguien debe ponerla en su lugar-** , dijo Bakugou sonriendo de lado mostrando sus filosos dientes con cierto aire amenazante.

 **-¡Pues yo también me uno, suena emocionante!-** , exclamó Kirishima con entusiasmo queriendo unirse al enfrentamiento que seguramente sería emocionantemente varonil.

 **-Yo por supuesto no puedo faltar, en el Smash soy imparable con Lucario-** , dijo Sero señalándose así mismo con un pulgar y con el ego recompuesto ante la idea de competir en otro de los juegos en los cuales él era muy bueno.

 **-Perdieron al momento de aceptar-** , comentó Izuku suspirando con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que la victoria ya estaba asegurada para su novia.

Toga asintió ante el entusiasmo de sus tres rivales y luego procedió a acercarse a Izuku para sentarse entre sus piernas estando muy junta a él, cosa que le avergonzó un poco y sorprendió al resto por su atrevimiento.

 **-Kirby es mío-** , dijo Toga de manera desafiante mientras que se acomodaba un poco entre las piernas de su novio, provocando que su retaguardia se frotara un poco con Izuku que solo bajo la mirada con vergüenza al ser visto por sus amigos.

 **-Maravillosa Jugada-** , comentó Mina con una mirada picara en su hermana que recibió el control por parte de Izuku.

 **(Maldito suertudo)-** , pensaron Mineta y Sero muriéndose de envidia viendo a Izuku que tenía a semejante belleza rubia acomodada entre sus piernas como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese asiento desde hace tiempo.

 **-P-Por favor se suave con ellos-** , le pidió Izuku en el oído a Toga para tratar de salvar un poco del ego de sus amigos.

 **-Tú me conoces Izuku-kun-** , le decía Toga al peliverde mientras le sonreía con cariño para luego mirar al televisor. **-Nunca voy suave-** , agregó la rubia con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada emocionada mientras acomodaba sus manos sobre el control de la consola. (Es la consola multiplataforma capaz de procesar cualquier juego que quiera).

 **-Je, lo siento chicos pero hice el intento-** , les dijo el peliverde a sus amigos que no le prestaron atención y solo se disponían a derrotar a la rubia que les había retado sin saber cuáles serían las consecuencias.

* * *

 _ ***20 minutos Después***_

 **-¡Y con esa es la victoria 10 para Toga!, ¡La Reina del Smash Bros!-** , exclamó Mina con emoción levantando la mano de Toga como si fuera boxeo mientras que la rubia tenía una amplia e imborrable sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

 **-¡Así es como se hace, niños!-** , les dijo Toga a los tres perdedores que no habían estado ni cerca de vencerle en alguna ronda.

 **-Me rindo, está claro quién es la que llevó los pantalones en las partidas-** , dijo Sero admitiendo su absoluta derrota mientras que estaba en el suelo apoyado de sus brazos con un aura deprimente envolviéndole.

 **-¡Eres muy masculina, Toga-neesan!-** , exclamó Kirishima adulando no muy bien a la rubia a la cual ahora le tenía un profundo respeto y le miraba con admiración como un niño pequeño a su hermana mayor.

 **-Te permitiré el cumplido KiriKiri, solo por ser quien más batalla dio-** , le dijo Toga al pelirrojo con ese apodo que se había ingeniado en medio de una partida cuando mandó a su Donkey Kong a volar fuera de la pantalla.

 **-¡Y una mierda, pido revancha!-** , reclamó Bakugou con enojo y reusándose a ser inferior que la novia de su rival.

 **-Quizás después, estoy cansada de tanto ganarte-** , respondió Toga con despreocupación y estirándose un poco mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de Izuku que le rodeó con sus brazos.

 **-Je, seguramente tienes miedo de perder-** , dijo Bakugou con una pequeña sonrisa de lado buscando provocar a la rubia, causando que esta le mirara de manera presuntuosa.

 **-¿Ah sí?, ¿las ultimas 10 partidas no fueron suficientes para que veas la realidad?-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa orgullosa que irritó al rubio cenizo.

 **-¿Y cuál realidad es esa, chica bollos?-** , preguntó Bakugou con una mirada desafiante y sintiendo su espíritu competitivo arder.

 **-Que yo soy el muro que no puedes superar-** , respondió Toga de manera clara y directa para luego guiñarle un ojo a Katsuki de manera juguetona.

Bakugou al oírle sonrió de lado. **-Je, me caes bien, chica bollos-** , dijo el rubio cenizo para luego reincorporarse en su lugar con un nuevo respeto a la novia de su rival que de verdad tenia agallas para enfrentársele así.

 **-Me gusta que me llamen por nombre, Kacchan-** , contestó la rubia con inocencia y enfatizando en el apodo de Katsuki, causando que este le tuviera aún más respeto a ella.

 **-Tienes valor, Toga-** , dijo Bakugou reconociéndola como una igual y como una digna pareja para su rival número uno que seguía siendo Izuku.

 **-Guao, se ganó el respeto de los chicos en un momento-** , comentó Uraraka asombrada viendo como en poco tiempo Toga ya se había hecho un nombre entre ellos.

 **-¡Oigan, ella todavía no ganó mi respeto!-** , exclamó Mineta sintiéndose ofendido.

 **-Tú no cuentas como chico-** , le dijo Momo con una expresión gélida y sin sentimientos, cosa que fue suficiente para que el enano se fuera a un rincón a llorar deprimido.

 **-Ahora que estoy aquí, ¿me enseñas tu cuarto, Izuku-kun?-** , le dijo Toga a Izuku con alegría y este le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

 **-De acuerdo, te podré prestar finalmente las novelas de Overlord-** , le dijo Izuku a la rubia mientras que ella se ponía de pie seguida de él.

 **-También esa camisa de Made in Abyss que me mostraste por teléfono, se veía muy cómoda-** , agregó Toga tomando de la mano a su novio peliverde.

 **-Te va a quedar grande-** , le dijo Izuku divertido imaginando como de grande le quedaría su camisa de Nanachi con orejas en la capucha.

 **-Lo sé-** , respondió Toga con una linda sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza de forma infantil.

 **-¡De eso nada!, ¡no los vamos a dejar solos!-** , exclamó Sero saliendo de su depresión para mirarles con seriedad mientras les apuntaba acusadoramente.

 **-¡No dejaremos que estén acaramelados aquí!-** , apoyó Mineta con enojo y pensando en la probabilidad de que una vez solos fueran a ponerse muy cariñosos.

Toga se giró a verles a los dos con seriedad. **-¿Y quién decidió eso?-** , preguntó Toga para luego dar vuelta sobre su eje para comenzar a caminar hacia Sero y Mineta mientras que la tensión se incrementaba.

 **-¿Mi ardiente amor será tragado por un pedacito de sus celos?, ¿Y quién decidió eso?-** , prosiguió Toga haciéndose ver imponente e intimidante mientras que cada paso dado era presión que se palpaba en el ambiente.

La rubia se detuvo al frente de Sero y Mineta que estaban temblando de miedo.

 **-La única que puede decidir tal cosa… soy yo-** , declaró dándoles una fulminante mirada de poder y autoridad.

Eso les dejó en claro a los demás que Toga es una chica con la cual nadie debe meterse por su propio bien, cabe mencionar que ahora Bakugou le miraba con mejores ojos mientras que Kirishima y Mina le adulaban en sus mentes.

 **-¡L-Lo sentimos mucho, Toga-sama!-** , se disculpaba Sero arrodillándose pegando la frente al suelo en completa sumisión.

 **-¡Por favor no nos odie!-** , exclamó Mineta llorando cascadas al haber sentido ese miedo y tener que verse ante la imponente presencia de la novia de Izuku, el mencionado miraba toda la escena con serenidad como si estuviera acostumbrado a ver esos arrebatos de su chica.

Toga suavizó su expresión con bondad y gentileza mientras que se agachaba a su altura. **-No tengo razón de sentir odio hacia aquellos que están por debajo de mí, todo lo que siento por ellos es pena-** , les dijo Toga denotando una gran cantidad de orgullo y el ambiente ya se estaba calmando.

 **-En realidad Toga es de temer-** , comentó Todoroki con tranquilidad ya que de verdad se vio un poco intimidado por la presencia de la rubia.

 **-Je, es increíble que Deku sea su pareja siendo como es-** , dijo Bakugou burlándose de su rival.

Toga se alejó de Sero y Mineta para nuevamente volver con Izuku con inocencia como si todo el asunto anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

 **-¿Nos vamos?-** , le preguntó Toga a su peliverde y este asintió con la cabeza para luego ambos dirigirse a las escaleras.

Antes de subir, Izuku se giró a verles con una pequeña sonrisa. **-Será mejor que vayan preparando sus disfraces-** , les recomendó para luego subir por escaleras tomado de la mano de Toga que tarareaba una canción.

 **-¿Deberíamos oírles desde el pasillo?-** , le preguntó Mineta a Sero mostrando lo cabeza hueca que es.

 **-Ya deténganse, no dejaremos que invadan la privacidad de mi hermana-** , le dijo Mina a ambos chicos con seriedad y con las manos extendidas para impedirles el paso.

 **-¿Y desde cuando son tan amigas?, ayer mismo fuiste tú la que propuso seguirlos-** , dijo Sero confundido mirando a Mina mientras que Uraraka y Momo la respaldaban.

 **-Ayer fue ayer y ahora es ahora, el punto es que no les dejaremos-** , declaró Mina con seriedad mientras que Uraraka y Momo asentían coincidiendo y fortaleciendo ese aire de hermandad.

 **-Okey, con todo dicho solo vamos a ver televisión hasta que ya sea hora de prepararnos-** , les dijo Kirishima a todos con calma y Mineta y Sero aceptaron de mala gana.

* * *

 _ ***Tiempo después***_

 **-Ya estamos todos listos-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa viendo su disfraz de bruja mientras que a su lado estaba Todoroki vestido de vampiro.

 **-Aún faltan esos dos-** , dijo Kirishima con su disfraz de hombre lobo y a su lado estaba Mina disfrazada de… ¿Bayonetta?, ¿Cómo es que ella tenía un disfraz así?.

 **-Se tardan mucho-** , dijo Bakugou con fastidio y cruzado de brazos llevando su correa de púas sobre su cuello y las orejas de lobo sobre su cabeza mientras que a su lado estaba Uraraka vestida de enferrmera.

 **-Goblings-** , dijo Toga con su casco de Gobling Slayer puesto mientras bajaba las escaleras con espada y escudo en manos.

 **-¿V-Vas a estar siempre metida en el personaje?-** , preguntó Mineta disfrazado de un ramo de uvas… quise decir un ramo de uvas radiactivas.

 **-Nop, solo me gusta decir Goblings-** , respondió Toga sonriendo divertida debajo del casco.

 **-¿Dónde está Deku-kun?-** , preguntó Uraraka intrigada.

 **-Aquí estoy-** , dijo Izuku bajando por las escaleras con su disfraz puesto para que todos lo vieran.

Su atuendo consiste en un saco de cola negro que llega hasta los tobillos, un chaleco gris de cuello alto con detalles en negro que se aferra a su tonificado torso, pantalones negros estilo jogger, pinceladas rojas-negras en su atuendo y un par de guantes rojos. Lleva una máscara de dominó en blanco y negro parecida a la de un pájaro como aquellas utilizadas en obras renacentistas. (Es el traje de Joker de Amamiya Ren de Persona 5).

 **-¡Guao, te ves increíble Midoriya!-** , le dijo Kirishima al peliverde asombrado por su disfraz.

 **-Sin duda te ves muy bien, nos dejas en ridículos a nosotros Deku-kun-** , le halagó Uraraka con una sonrisa y el peliverde se rascaba la nuca algo apenado.

 **-Gracias, p-pero no es la gran cosa-** , decía Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo gala de su humildad, pues yo que soy el autor digo que le queda excelente es look.

 **-Tch, Esa mierda no es nada-** , dijo Bakugou desviando la mirada con fastidio, pues no iba a admitir que su rival se veía bien.

Allí siente una mano sobre su hombro y se gira a ver que es Todoroki.

 **-Sé qué no te agrada mucho Bakugou, pero tienes que admitir, que Midoriya tiene estilo-** , le dijo Todoroki al rubio cenizo con tranquilidad haciendo un guiño a cierta película de magos.

 **-¡¿Pues qué esperaban?!, ¡es de mi Izuku-kun de quien están hablando!-** , exclamó Toga con orgullo y con la espada en alto presumiendo de su chico.

 **-Ahora ya que todos estamos listos será mejor que vayamos yendo-** , comentó Momo y el resto estuvo de acuerdo para ponerse en marcha a la convención.

* * *

 _ ***En la Convención***_

Una vez llegaron a las instalaciones del evento, tuvieron que comerse una hora de espera en la larga fila para finalmente poder entrar.

 **-Entonces así es una convención de anime y videojuegos, sin duda es muy… variada-** , comentó Todoroki mientras miraba lo variado y multicolor que era el ambiente ante los distintos cosplays y disfraces de las personas de adentro así como también lo colorido de sus atuendos y la estética de varios puestos.

 **-¡Lo sé!, por eso me encanta estar aquí junto con Izuku-kun, conocemos a varias personas con nuestros mismos gustos y otros con los cuales compartir opiniones-** , decía Toga con emoción dando unos pasos adelante mientras extendía sus brazos como si les diera la bienvenida a la fábrica de chocolate del anime y videojuegos.

 **-Etto… ¿Dónde está Midoriya?-** , preguntó Kirishima intrigado buscando con la mirada a su amigo que de un momento a otro ya no estaba.

 **-Estaba aquí hace solo unos segundos-** , decía Momo también buscando a Izuku pero sin lograr avistarlo.

 **-Creo que ya lo encontré-** , dijo Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa y una gota de sudor en su nuca mientras apuntaba en una dirección en concreto, provocando que el resto incluyendo Toga vieran hacia allí solo para encontrarse a Izuku siendo acorralado por varias chicas de la convención con distintos cosplays, unos inocentes y otros algo provocativos.

 **-¡Kyaaaaa, te ves increíble!, ¡vamos a tomarnos una foto!-** , decía una chica disfrazada de la princesa Peach mientras invadía el espacio personal de Izuku.

 **-¡Estas muy guapo vestido de Joker!-** , exclamó otra chica disfrazada de Kana Alberona de Fairy Tail mientras miraba de manera picara al chico.

 **-¡Por favor tomate una foto conmigo!-** , pedía otra chica vestida de Suzumiya Haruhi mientras hacia el símbolo de la paz.

 **-¡Y también conmigo!-** , exclamó otra disfrazada de Yoko Littner.

 **-L-Lo siento, ya estoy en l-la convención con mis amigos y con mi no!-** , intentaba decir Izuku pero no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

 **-¡Por favor dame tu número!-** , exclamó una chica vestida de Cynthia de Pokemon.

 **-¡Dime tu nombre y dirección!-** , pidió otra fémina disfrazada Tohsaka Rin con claras intenciones de profanar al peliverde.

Lo que no esperó esta última fue que el filo de una espada estuviera al lado de su cara y la causante no era otra que Toga que dejaba un silencio y daba un mal rollo que flipas.

 **-Yare Yare Daze, parece que tendré que exterminar a unas goblings en celo-** , dijo Toga con un tono serio y cruel que les dejó los pelos de punta a las chicas. **-Ese chico que tienen allí me pertenece, por lo que contaré hasta uno para que desaparezcan-** , agregó la rubia de forma autoritaria y todas sintieron un escalofrió en sus cuerpos.

Ante eso pasó una fracción de segundo y en vez de chicas solo estaban sus siluetas causadas por el polvo al ellas salir corriendo. **-Uno-** , dijo Toga con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha por debajo del casco.

 **-G-Gracias por salvarme, Toga-** , le agradeció Izuku a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que esta le salva de una situación similar.

Toga tomó a Izuku de los hombros con firmeza. **-No vuelvas a alejarte de mí Izuku-kun, yo te defenderé de esas locas-** , le dijo Toga a su novio con seriedad que ruborizó al chico y luego ella se puso en guardia con su espada y escudo como si le escoltara.

 **-Estoy completamente segura de que la situación debería ser al revés-** , comentó Momo con una gota de sudor en la sien viendo a la pareja que de una extraña forma se complementaban muy bien.

 **-Bueno, los veo luego ya que me voy a una misión de la cual no sé si vaya a volver-** , se despedía Mineta con una sonrisa de lado y con una mano sobre su frente mirando a sus amigos queriendo una despedida épica hacia su travesía de la perversión, pero con su traje de uvas radiactivas es muy difícil tomárselo en serio.

 **-Por favor que no vuelva-** , rezaba Momo con las palmas unidas y los ojos cerrados.

 **-Que así sea-** , dijo Mina también rezando por la ausencia del enano pervertido.

 **-¡Qué crueles!-** , exclamó Mineta ofendido para luego irse hacia la sección de Doujinshis y Eroges.

De esa manera el grupo se fue adentrando más en la convención viendo una gran variedad de cosplays alucinantes y también tiendas con una gran variedad de mercancía.

 **-Mira Todoroki-kun, por allí hay novelas ligeras de misterio y romance-** , le dijo Momo a Todoroki mientras que apuntaba emocionada a un puesto de novelas ligeras, pues ella se había hecho fanática de esos géneros.

 **-Supongo que no me vendría mal leer algo nuevo de vez en cuando-** , contestó Todoroki con calma para luego él y ella separarse del grupo para ir en dirección al puesto.

 **-Yo me voy a buscar los juegos de tiros, quiero mi puto Battlefield-** , les dijo Bakugou a los demás del grupo con el ceño fruncido para luego tomar de la mano a Uraraka para llevársela consigo, pues no permitiría que alguno de esos "nerds" fueran a tratar de quitársela.

 **-Será mejor que lo vigile para que no haya un escándalo-** , les dijo Uraraka a sus amigos siendo arrastrada con una sonrisa nerviosa como si quisiera hacer parecer que ella estaba yendo voluntariamente.

 **-¡Yo quiero ir a Let´s Dance!, ¡ven Eijiro-kun!-** , le decía Mina a su novio pelirrojo con emoción mientras le jalaba en dirección al puesto que era rodeado por un público que veía como en medio había algunas parejas bailando.

 **-¡Toga-neesan!, ¡ayúdame!-** , Kirishima le pedía ayuda a Toga con desesperación mientras que le extendía una mano y trataba de poner resistencia pero Mina era endemoniadamente fuerte cuando quería.

Toga se cruzó de brazos mirando a Kirishima. **-Lo siento Kirikiri, pero mi hermana quiere bailar y es tu deber complacerla-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa debajo del casco y luego Kirishima no pudo resistir más.

 **-¡Nooooo!-** , gritó el pelirrojo dramáticamente mientras era jalado por Mina hasta entrar en la multitud de personas perdiéndose de la vista de Izuku y Toga que habían quedado solos.

Izuku solo le deseó suerte a su amigo para luego girarse a ver a Toga. **-¿Qué quieres hacer primero, Toga?, ¿Ir a comprar el último tomo de One Piece o comprar el Remake de Shadow of the Colosus?-** , le preguntaba Izuku a su chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gobling Slayer se giró a verle en silencio para luego alzar ambos brazos al aire. **-¡Yo quiero hacer ambas!-** , exclamó Toga de forma infantil dando un fuerte contraste con su intimidante apariencia.

 **-Es divertido verte animada con ese disfraz-** , dijo Izuku cubriéndose la boca divertido por las miradas que recibía su novia de las personas de alrededor.

Toga al recordar algo se cruzó de brazos. **-Sigo pensando que debiste haberte disfrazado de Escanor o de Guts, así iríamos ambos con armaduras-** , le dijo Toga a Izuku con las mejillas infladas en un tierno puchero por debajo de casco.

 **-E-Es que me terminé Persona 5 recientemente y solo cedí ante mi fanatismo-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

 **-Booo, ahora todas las chicas te están mirando como pervertidas-** , dijo Toga mientras miraba en distintas direcciones como varias chicas miraban a su novio con sonrojos en sus mejillas.

 **-E-Es solo tu imaginación Toga-** , le decía el peliverde a la rubia para tratar de calmarle, ya que no quería ser expulsado de una convención por un escándalo formado por ella… otra vez.

 **-No importa, ¡de cualquier manera tu eres mío y no voy a dejar que ninguna Gobling te viole!-** , exclamó Toga alzando su espada hacia las chicas y captando la atención de varios que le miraron confundidos.

 **-P-Por favor no digas eso tan alto-** , le pedía Izuku a Toga sonrojado de la vergüenza mientras le sacudía de los hombros, pero ella seguía en silencio estudiando a sus posibles víctimas.

* * *

 _ ***Una hora más tarde***_

Ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y las parejas al no encontrarse tuvieron que almorzar por separado en los puestos de comida del evento. Sin más siguieron buscándose para encontrase hasta que Todoroki y Momo se toparon con Kirishima y Mina.

 **-Al fin los encontramos, empezaron a llegar muchas personas y era difícil pasar entre ellos-** , les dijo Todoroki a sus amigos con calma mientras que llevaba una bolsa llena de novelas ligeras y algún que otro manga.

 **-Lo mismo digo, hubo un Godzilla que me golpeaba con su cola-** , contestó Kirishima con una sonrisa divertido recordando la ayuda que recibió de Mina para enfrentarle y ahuyentarle con ayuda de una Madoka, una Saber y un Jigglypuff tamaño humano.

 **-¿Dónde estarán Bakugou y Uraraka?-** , se preguntaba Mina viendo en distintas direcciones.

 **-¡Temeeee!-** , se escuchó el grito Bakugou proveniente de un puesto no muy lejos de ellos.

 **-Allí está nuestra respuesta-** , comentó Momo con una gota de sudor en la sien para que después ellos cuatro fueran a ver la conmoción que estaba formando el rubio cenizo… ¡otra vez!.

Cuando llegaron a la escena pudieron ver como Bakugou agarraba del cuello de la camisa al vendedor de un puesto mientras que Uraraka trataba de calmarle con nervios.

 **-¡Te dije que me la vendieras de una puta vez!-** , le reclamaba Katsuki al vendedor con furia y de manera amenazante.

 **-¡P-Pero esa edición coleccionista del Battlefield 1 es solo de demostración!-** , contestó el vendedor con muchos nervios y sudando de miedo.

 **-Contaré hasta tres y si no me la vendes entonces no tendrás nada que mostrar-** , dijo Bakugou con una sonrisa maniática y psicópata mirando a los ojos al vendedor que tragó en seco.

Cinco minutos después ya vemos a Bakugou caminando con el resto del grupo mientras sostiene una bolsa donde llevaba su edición coleccionista del Battlefield 1.

 **-Eso si fue un buen trato-** , dijo Bakugou con una sonrisa victoriosa y orgullosa recordando el hecho de que el pago que dio fue no darle una paliza al vendedor que por miedo aceptó.

 **-Tengo la impresión de que pronto nos sacará la seguridad de evento-** , comentó Uraraka con los brazos guindando y con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

 **-Eso ya es normal estando Bakugou cerca-** , dijo Mina divertida y el rubio cenizo gruñó irritado.

Siguieron caminando por el evento hasta que vieron unos inconfundibles rizos verdes resaltando entre la multitud y se acercaron para ver a Izuku.

 **-Oh, hola chicos-** , les saludó el peliverde con calma al por fin encontrarles, o más bien ellos a él mientras este llevaba en una bolsa con las cosas que compró.

 **-Hola Deku-kun, ¿Dónde está Toga?-** , le preguntó Uraraka intrigada por el paradero de su amiga.

 **-Allí arriba-** , les dijo Izuku mientras señalaba a la cima del escenario donde estaba Toga sin su casco discutiendo contra una chica de cabello café disfrazada también de Gobling Slayer pero su disfraz era sin duda muy inferior y diferente agregando adornos rosas a la armadura.

 **-Te estoy diciendo que es mucho mejor el manga que es más gráfico, aun así el anime es increíble por su animación y banda sonora-** , le decía Toga a la chica de brazos cruzados y con seriedad dando su opinión a relucir.

 **-Yo también me vi manga y no es tan bueno-** , dijo esa chica con cierto aire sabiondo y presuntuoso mientras se veía las uñas, ni siquiera llevaba guanteletes.

 **-JA, no quiero oír eso de alguien que no lleva espada, escudo y ni siquiera un simple arco, ¿¡Cómo se supone que matarás Goblings!?-** , le preguntó Toga exasperada a la chica sin poder creer la falta de fidelidad que tiene su disfraz con el atuendo original de la obra, ¡por dios hasta puso el sticker de un pony sobre una de sus hombreras baratas hechas de aluminio!.

 **-No deberías hablarme así, después de todo soy una experta en anime-** , dijo la castaña con una sonrisa arrogante mientras jugaba con su cabello.

 **-¿Cuántos te has visto?-** , le preguntó Toga.

 **-Unos cuatro-** , respondió la chica haciendo dos signos de la paz como si fuera en verdad un logro, provocando que tanto el público como Toga tengan expresiones sin sentimientos viendo a la castaña.

 **-Patético, simplemente patético-** , dijo Toga con un rostro monótono cansada de hablar con esa chica para luego darle la espalda.

 **-¿Así?, ¿Cuántos te has visto tú?-** , le preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se ponía las manos sobre la cadera.

Toga se giró a verle de reojo con seriedad. **–Unos 785, no quieres saber cuántas novelas ligeras y mangas-** , le respondió Toga a la desconocida dejándola callada y boquiabierta en su lugar.

Luego de eso Toga se fue alejando hasta bajar del escenario y todo el público gritó. **-¡Toga-sama!-** , en admiración a la rubia que se había vuelto un ídolo para ellos.

 **-Ella de verdad es increíble-** , comentó Uraraka asombrada y con un brillo en sus ojos ya que empezaba a admirar a la rubia.

 **-¿Tú también viste todas esas cosas, Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Mina a Izuku con intriga ya que era evidente que él también compartía esos gustos con Toga.

 **-Digamos que Toga me supera solo un poco en animes, yo gano en Manga y Novelas-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad pero aun así fue sorprendente para el grupo.

 **-¿¡Cómo demonios es que aun así eres el mejor estudiante de la clase!?-** , preguntó Kirishima exaltado viendo al peliverde que sonrió divertido.

 **-Sé dividir muy bien mi tiempo para jugar videojuegos, ver anime o manga, escuchar música y también estudiar-** , le contestó Izuku cruzándose de brazos con confianza y causando que algunas chicas de alrededor se sonrojaran.

 **-Eso suena irreal, no alcanzan las horas del día para hacer todo eso-** , comentó Momo con una sonrisa nerviosa e incrédula sin poder creer el tiempo que le consumiría todo eso.

 **-Qué te puedo decir-** , dijo Izuku con calma y encogiéndose de hombros en lo que Toga finalmente llega a su lado.

 **-Vámonos de aquí, la mayoría de cosas que venden ya las tenemos-** , le dijo Toga a Izuku con sencillez y tomando de la mano a Izuku, quien sonrió de lado viéndole.

 **-Oye Toga, ¿Cuál es el juego que más has esperado recientemente?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su novia sabiendo la respuesta.

 **-El Red Dead Redemption 2-** , respondió Toga algo extrañada de que Izuku le preguntara eso en ese momento.

 **-¿Estás hablando de este?-** , le dijo el peliverde con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba el mencionado juego de su bolsa para mostrárselo a la rubia, la cual ensanchó los ojos sorprendida.

 **-¡T-Tu lo compraste!-** , exclamó Toga asombrada y con brillos en sus ojos amarillos mientras que observaba como un halo de luz envolvía la caratula del juego que era de edición especial.

Izuku se sintió feliz al ver la reacción de su chica. **-Sip, voy a ir a mi casa a jugarlo, ¿vienes conmigo?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Toga causando que esta le viera con unas lagrimillas en los ojos.

 **-¡Te amo!-** , le dijo Toga con felicidad para luego plantarle un beso en los labios a Izuku que lo recibió gustoso y todo esto era observado por el resto, los cuales se debatían en si sentirse conmovidos o incomodos por su muestra de afecto tan pública, hasta se podían ver a una Gasai Yuno, Lucy de Elfen Lied y una Kotonoha Katsura mostrando su evidente disgusto ante la chica que les estaba "robando" al peliverde.

Al separase del beso, ambos se miraron mientras que él tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Toga y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Izuku.

 **-Voy a llamar a Tomura-kun para que se nos una-** , le dijo Izuku a la rubia recordando que el peligris estaba casi igual de emocionado que él y Toga por ese juego.

 **-Seguramente también traiga a Touya con él-** , comentó Toga divertida y esto causó sorpresa en Todoroki.

 **-¿Conocen a mi hermano?-** , le preguntó Todoroki a ambos y esto le miraron.

 **-Ah sí, se me olvidaba mencionar que mi primo Tomura es amigo de tu hermano, Touya también me ha hablado de ti-** , le dijo Toga al peli mixto con una amplia sonrisa inocente.

 **-E-Espero que no les importe que nos vayamos-** , le dijo Izuku a sus amigos algo apenado de que tuvieran que dejarles a pesar de haberles invitado.

 **-Para nada, nosotros ya tuvimos suficiente, ya no puedo mover bien las piernas-** , le dijo Kirishima a su amigo con una sonrisa adolorida ya que de tanto bailar con Mina había quedado en ese estado.

La pelirosa a su lado solo sonrió nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza, quizás no debió haberlos inscrito en una competencia de media hora bailando sin parar.

 **-Ya Todoroki-kun y yo tenemos suficientes novelas que leer-** , le dijo Momo al par con tranquilidad mientras que ella al igual que Todoroki llevaba una bolsa con lo que se compró, lo cual era poco para ser adinerada.

Izuku miró brevemente las cosas que llevaba Todoroki en su bolsa y le miró ligeramente sorprendido.

 **-No sabía que te gustaran las novelas Isekai y Gore, Todoroki-kun-** , le dijo Izuku a su amigo que desvió la mirada con tranquilidad pero con un leve sonrojo.

 **-E-Es solo mera curiosidad-** , contestó Todoroki algo apenado de que al final se viera tan atrapado por aquello que decía no atraerle.

Bakugou por su parte tomó de la mano a Uraraka. **-Yo me voy a jugar Battlefield con cara plana para romperte la madre cuando juguemos, Deku-** , le dijo Bakugou al peliverde señalándole en forma de desafío para luego desviar su mano hacia Toga. **-Tú también, Toga-** , agregó el rubio planeando también derrotarla.

Toga sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos. **-Je, espero que no me decepciones, Kacchan-** , le dijo Toga al rubio cenizo enfatizando nuevamente en el apodo.

 **-Pues nos vemos en la residencia, Deku-kun-** , le despedía Uraraka con una gran sonrisa de sus dos amigos para luego tanto ella como el resto del grupo comenzaran a caminar a la salida.

 **-¡Nos vemos luego!-** , les dijo Toga con una gran sonrisa mientras se despedía con una mano en alto, siendo correspondida por Kirishima, Mina, Uraraka y Momo.

* * *

 _ ***En la Calle tiempo** **después**_ *****

Una vez se despidieron, Izuku y Toga dieron una vuelta más por el lugar para luego salir del edificio para ahora encontrarse ambos caminando a la casa de Izuku.

 **-Tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que les caíste muy bien a mis amigos-** , le dijo Izuku a Toga con una pequeña sonrisa feliz de que se llevaran bien.

Toga asintió ante lo dicho por su novio y luego sonrió con picardía. **-Pero ahora que estamos solos puedo hacer esto-** , le dijo Toga para luego agarrarle del cuello del traje para jalarlo hacia ella y plantarle un beso más subido de tono que antes, cosa que tomó desprevenido al peliverde pero al paso de los segundos ya se encontraba respondiendo.

Una vez pasados unos minutos, ambos se separaron con leves sonrojos en sus mejillas.

 **-E-Eso fue muy repentino, Toga-** , le dijo Izuku con un poco de nervios ya que estaban en público y cualquiera podía verlos, aún más considerando sus disfraces.

Toga luego se pegó a él mientras hacía que una mano caminara por encima de su pecho de forma seductora.

 **-¿Qué te parece si jugamos otro juego en tu cuarto, Izuku-kun?, sabes a lo que me refiero-** , le decía Toga a su novio de forma provocativa que causó que este se estremeciera.

 **-P-Pero no deberíamos, v-vienen Tomura-kun y Touya-kun-** , le dijo Izuku a su chica con nervios.

 **-Tenemos tiempo antes de que esos dos lleguen, además tu mama sigue de viaje con Yagi-san-** , le dijo la rubia sin señales de ceder en su objetivo. **-¿O es que no quieres abrazarme mejor sin mi armadura?-** , preguntó ella acercándose al oído de Izuku para soplarle levemente estremeciéndolo.

 **-Siempre encuentras una manera de convencerme-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa de lado para luego cargar a Toga de forma nupcial sin ningún problema para luego caminar un poco rápido hacia su casa.

 **-Parece que alguien está emocionado-** , comentó ella divertida ante la repentina actitud de su peliverde.

 **-Es tu culpa por ser tan bella-** , le contestó él girando su cabeza para sonreírle cariñosamente, sonrojándola a ella que fue tomada por sorpresa ante esos orbes verdes de su novio visibles a través de su máscara que siempre encontraban una manera de cautivarle.

 **-Te amo, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Toga sonriéndole cálidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentirse como una princesa siendo llevada en brazos por su amante.

 **-Y yo amo a mi hermosa cazadora de Goblings-** , le respondió Izuku divertido, sacándole una pequeña risilla a Toga.

 **-Jeje, esas locas de antes ya quisieran tener a un novio como tú-** , dijo Toga aferrándose un poco más al torso de su novio mientras que este seguía llevándola en brazos estando a solo unas cuadras de su casa.

 **-Pero la única para mi eres tu-** , le dijo Izuku con un pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas hablando con completa honestidad.

 **-Exacto, YO soy tu novia y nadie más puede serlo nunca-** , decía Toga con una sonrisa victoriosa.

 **-Y cuando nos graduemos serás otra cosa-** , susurró Izuku para sí mismo pensando en sus planes a futuro.

 **-¿Dijiste algo, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó ella con curiosidad y este se giró a verle.

 **-Qué dejamos los mangas y mi camisa en mi cuarto-** , le dijo Izuku con tranquilidad recordando las novelas de Overlord y su camisa de Made in Abyss.

Toga se mostró alegre al saber esto y cerró los ojos mientras se abrazaba contenta al peliverde.

 **-Ya tengo una excusa para volver a visitarte mañana-** , dijo Toga feliz sacándole una sonrisa igual a Izuku que de verdad se sentía afortunado de tener a una chica tan fantástica como ella de novia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera de las instalaciones de la convención, se encontraba Mineta tirado en medio de un callejón oscuro amarrado de manos y pies de manera BDSM y algo golpeado por la seguridad que le pilló tratando de entrar a la glorificada sección de Hentai sin tener la mayoría de edad.

 **-D-De lo único que me arrepiento fue no tocado un pecho en mi vida-** , fue lo que alcanzó a decir Mineta con una sonrisa adolorida viéndose ridículo con su traje de uvas radiactivas algo abolladas, para finalmente caer derrotado con los ojos en blanco.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y esto fue todo amigos. Así ya todos deberían estar satisfechos, ¿cierto?, aquí ya tienen su segunda parte cargadita de referencias y su porción de comedia. Honestamente yo no sé si este fic es un Two Shot o algo así, voy a ir a lo seguro y este será el capítulo 2 y el anterior el capítulo 1, ya que capaz me van a pedir más capítulos y yo como un tonto feliz iré a ello XD. De cualquier manera dejaré el estado del fic en completado por si ese no llega a ser el caso.

Debo admitir que llevé cierta parte de la realidad al capítulo y los disfraces de Toga e Izuku no fueron coincidencia, ¿pueden imaginar tener a una Gobling Slayer amenazando a cualquier chica que se acercaba?, es cómico XD.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews que les pareció y las referencias que detectaron. Sin nada más que decir me despido.


End file.
